L'Étincelle
by prenses556
Summary: <html><head></head>Magie, Elfes et Maîtrise se croisent dans l'esprit d'une jeune fille qui va faire connaissance avec le seul être humain plus puissant qu'elle. Pas un cross-over, la fic se passe dans le monde Harry Potter, avant les livres. Entièrement relue. Enjoy !</html>
1. Prologue

Voici ma toute première fic ^^

C'est une histoire avec des références importantes au Seigneur des Anneaux, et des références moins importantes à Avatar : Le Dernier Maître de l'Air. Mais il n'y a aucun problème si vous n'avez pas lu les livres (ou regardé les films :D ), je donnerai les informations nécessaires.

Disclaimer : Les lieux et les personnages créés par J.K. Rowling, J.R.R. Tolkien et les créateurs de Avatar : The Last Airbender ne m'appartiennent pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de toucher de l'argent non plus.

Les trois premiers chapitres (que j'avais déjà publiés) ont été relus par Matteic, qui sera béta-reader pour le reste de la fic.

* * *

><p><em>Frederico. Ou Gilion, le fils aux cheveux argentés du Roi. Celui qui s'est enfui.<em>

_Le Prince qui ne sera jamais Roi._

_Je suis Gilion, le Prince Noldo sur la Terre du Milieu. Mais ici, je suis Frederico Spencer, père de trois enfants, marié avec une femme qui a tout abandonné pour me rejoindre dans ce monde inconnu, sans aucune touche ou empreinte elfique._

_Je croyais que ma famille était la seule à avoir un peu de "magie" sur cette planète._

_Je m'étais trompé. _

Céline passait la plupart de son temps à s'entraîner avec sa mère. Elle était la seule qui avait hérité de ce pouvoir bizarre qui consistait à faire jaillir du feu de ses paumes de main. Ni son frère ni sa sœur ne pouvaient en faire autant, ce qui faisait d'elle la plus forte des Spencer. Par contre, ce qui était plus "bizarre" que maîtriser le feu était son talent qui lui permettait de changer la couleur des objets et parfois même de ses yeux.

Un jour, elle avait pensé que les yeux noisette de sa mère étaient très jolis et qu'ils pouvaient aller parfaitement bien avec ses cheveux roux. En quelques clignements, ses yeux qui étaient d'un bleu pur avaient commencé à se décolorer... d'abord bleu-vert, puis vert-jaune, ensuite miel et finalement noisette. Elle avait couru comme une tornade pour montrer son exploit à son grand frère.

- Ariiii ! Regaarde !

- Gné ? avait fait son frère d'abord, il piquait une sieste sous un chêne. Puis, quand il avait ouvert les yeux, il avait remarqué la "différence".

- C'est joli, hein ?

Le pauvre garçon avait pensé qu'il rêvait. Il avait regardé sa sœur quelques secondes, puis s'était rendormi. Ce ne pouvait être qu'une hallucination, parce qu'il avait cru voir sa version "fille" ; des yeux noisette et des cheveux roux.

Céline avait été surprise, parce qu'elle avait pensé que son frère allait sauter au plafond. Il ne pourrait certainement pas comprendre comment elle avait fait ça. Déçue de ne pas avoir l'attention que son exploit méritait, elle était allée voir son père.

- Ppaaaaa !

- Oui Nariel ? avait fait son père, se rendant aussitôt compte de son erreur. Il avait surveillé le visage de sa fille pour voir si elle avait compris qu'il venait de l'appeler par son "autre" nom, mais autre chose avait saisi son attention.

- Mais ? Tu viens de cramer tes yeux ou quoi ?

Les yeux noisette de la petite fille s'étaient emplis de larmes, mais elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'en clignant des yeux, elle avait fait défiler les couleurs une par une. En voyant les larmes couler, le visage de Frederico s'était immédiatement adouci. Il avait tendu à sa fille un miroir qu'il avait fabriqué de ses mains et Céline, en voyant ses yeux retrouver leur couleur originale, s'était calmée. Elle avait regardé son père, qui lui souriait à présent, avec une expression qui montrait qu'elle n'avait pas compris comment elle avait pu faire ça. Elle était un peu arrogante face à son frère ou sa sœur, mais le regard gris de son père était tellement... "différent" qu'elle se calmait instantanément en le regardant.

Personne ne savait que la vie de la petite fille à deux noms changerait cinq ans après.

* * *

><p>2907 - Une petite chose que j'ai remarqué en relisant l'histoire : les trois premiers chapitres sont un peu enfantins, mais ça s'améliore. Si vous avez lu jusqu'ici, ne vous découragez pas ! Des surprises vous attendent ^^


	2. Pourquoi et Comment

Voici le deuxième chapitre. Il est court, mais ça explique la suite de l'histoire. Petite information : Beyhan est l'aînée de la famille, et Gilarion est le frère de Céline et Beyhan. Beyhan se lit "Béy-khan", le son "kh" est le "h" prononcé, un peu plus dur que le "h" de "hair", en anglais.

* * *

><p><em>À vrai dire, j'avais compris que Maman allait partir... je n'ose pas dire "mourir".<em>

_Ça faisait à peu près 4 ans que Maman nous avait quittés quand je me suis rappelé ce souvenir._

La femme aux cheveux noirs s'était assise devant sa fille. Beyhan et Gilarion observaient la scène d'un peu plus loin. La femme semblait fatiguée, mais le visage de sa fille lui donnait la force de continuer à parler. La petite fille rousse la regardait attentivement, sans la lueur d'adoration qu'elle arborait quand sa mère lui montrait des nouvelles "choses" à propos de la Maîtrise du feu. Elle avait refusé d'écouter son instinct qui lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas bien.

- Céline, tu sais qui je suis ?

Un sentiment froid avait empli le corps de la fillette. Gilarion avait quitté la pièce, et Beyhan pleurait silencieusement.

_Le matin, Maman, l'ancienne Dame de la Nation du Feu, était sans vie. Sa peau qui diffusait une douce chaleur avait refroidi, à part ses paumes de main et son front. Ses cheveux noirs étaient parsemés de fils blancs.  
>Père était assis à ses côtés. Il ne pleurait pas. Beyhan préparait le linceul quand Céline est entrée dans la chambre. Avec mes mains tremblantes, j'ai caressé ses cheveux. Elle a posé un baiser sur le front de Maman et elle a mis sa main mouillée par les larmes dans la main qui avait tenu la sienne pendant toute sa courte vie. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir de pleurer, et Céline m'a vu. Elle ne pleurait plus, mais ses lèvres tremblaient. Père regardait le beau visage de Maman. Ses yeux gris étaient entourés de cernes sombres, et la tristesse avait forgé une nouvelle ride sur son visage sans âge.<em>

_Beyhan a emmené son corps à la Nation du Feu. Elle pouvait voyager entre les deux mondes, mais pas le troisième. _

_Et Père... Seule Beyhan savait pourquoi il ne nous avait pas quittés, lui aussi, après Maman. J'ai compris plus tard qu'il ne le pouvait pas._


	3. Oh! LE visiteur

Et un long chapitre qui attend mes lecteurs...

* * *

><p>Ari se précipita vers la porte. Les visiteurs venaient rarement à la maison familiale. Il ouvrit la porte, un panneau de bois sur une armature de métal légère et solide.<p>

Un vieil homme se tenait à l'entrée. Il avait une longue barbe et des cheveux auburn, avec des vêtements semblables à ceux des bourgeois. Ses yeux bleu clair fixaient le visage étonné d'Ari.

- Bonjour, fit l'homme. Je suis Albus Dumbledore, professeur à Poudlard.

- Ah... fit Ari, vous en avez l'air... je veux dire, vous ressemblez à un professeur. Attendez ici, s'il vous plaît, le temps que j'appelle mon père.

_Poudlard ? C'est quoi, ça ? Et pourquoi un professeur vient nous rendre visite ?_ pensait Ari. Il passa sa main dans sa tignasse rousse et descendit le couloir sans accorder son attention au portrait qui lui souriait. Il entra dans le bureau de son père (bien sûr, en frappant à la porte d'abord).

- Père ? Y'a quelqu'un qui est là, il paraît qu'il est professeur quelque part.

Frederico sourit, puis demanda à son fils d'un ton grave :

- J'espère que tu n'as pas fait faute de politesse, Gilarion. Pourrais-tu l'emmener au salon ?

- Oui, oui, fit Ari, et il s'exécuta.

En passant par le couloir, le regard de Dumbledore s'arrêta sur le portrait magique d'une jeune femme. Elle avait une chevelure noire et soyeuse, un teint bronzé et des yeux bleu clair, comme l'auréole de la lune en plein jour. Ari s'arrêta, lui aussi, et fit :

- C'est ma sœur aînée.

- Elle vous sourit.

- Je n'ai aucune idée du pourquoi et comment elle fait ça. Une sorte de magie, peut-être...

Une expression ébahie apparut pour un moment sur le visage de Dumbledore. C'était la première fois qu'un Moldu parlait de la magie comme si c'était quelque chose de moindre importance. Puis un éclair traversa son esprit.

- Ah, murmura-t-il, mais ce n'est pas un Moldu...

- Hein ? fit Ari, tout en continuant à avancer. Il ouvrit la porte du salon, et invita Dumbledore à passer le premier d'un geste de la main.

Dumbledore sourit au jeune homme, puis alla s'assoir sur un fauteuil aux rebords argentés. Frederico arriva quelques secondes après.

- Professeur, fit-il, je suis Frederico Spencer. S'il vous plaît, asseyez-vous, dit-il à Dumbledore, qui s'était levé par politesse.

- Je me nomme Albus Dumbledore, fit Dumbledore. Je suis professeur dans une école nommée Poudlard.

- Ah, fit Frederico, je devrais en être conscient. Continuez, monsieur.

Dumbledore s'était attendu aux personnes "étranges" qu'il pouvait rencontrer en venant ici, mais cet elfe n'était pas comme les parents moldus qu'il rencontrait habituellement en été. Il continua à parler.

- Comme vous devez vous être rendu compte, depuis sa naissance, votre fille Céline possède des pouvoirs magiques. Je voudrais lui proposer une place dans mon école.

- Je vois, fit Frederico. Comment puis-je être sûr que ce que vous dites est vrai ?

Dumbledore s'attendait à ça aussi. Il sortit sa baguette, et, sous le regard de Frederico, fit apparaître des flammes de couleur azur dans la cheminée.

- Hmm... fit Frederico, je suppose que vous voulez parler avec Céline.

- Avec votre permission, monsieur, fit Dumbledore.

Frederico adressa un regard vers son fils, debout près de la porte. Ari partit tout de suite. Le père de famille dit à Dumbledore :

- Elle devrait être à la bibliothèque.

Dumbledore resta silencieux. Frederico prit la parole de nouveau :

- Je dois vous avertir que ma fille n'a pas besoin d'une baguette pour faire jaillir du feu de sa main. Elle a une maîtrise du feu qui est l'héritage de sa mère. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle a hérité ses pouvoirs magiques.

Dumbledore sourit, pensant que la mère était une sorcière qui n'avait jamais utilisé pleinement ses pouvoirs. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, et une fille à la chevelure rousse entra dans la pièce.

À la vue du vieil homme, Céline s'arrêta. Son frère lui avait dit qu'un "professeur" était venu pour parler avec elle. Céline comprit tout de suite que cet homme n'était pas un quelconque professeur ; elle pouvait sentir le savoir forgé dans son âme. Le professeur lui tendit la main, tandis que Frederico et Ari quittaient la pièce pour attendre dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour, fit Dumbledore, en tendant sa main. Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore, et je pense que ton frère t'a dit pourquoi je suis venu.

- Pour parler avec moi, dit Céline, et elle serra la main du professeur. Il paraît que vous êtes enseignant.

- En effet, et je pense que tu serais intéressée par cela. Je travaille à Poudlard, une école de magie.

Les pupilles de Céline s'agrandirent avec intérêt.

- Ah la la ! Je savais bien que j'avais d'autres pouvoirs que la Maîtrise, mais comment je peux être sûre que vous ne me faites pas une blague ?

Dumbledore sortit sa baguette de nouveau, fit disparaître le feu dans la cheminée, puis en ralluma un. Céline inclina sa tête vers le côté, puis demanda, d'une façon dont elle avait vu son père auparavant :

- Êtes-vous du peuple de la Dame du Feu ?

Dumbledore fut un peu surpris.

- Ah... fit Céline, sur l'hésitation du professeur. Dans ce cas, vous ne me faites pas une blague. Donc, il y a des magiciens dans ce monde, et j'en fais partie ?

- Effectivement, fit Dumbledore, mais qui est la Dame du Feu ? Tu sembles savoir des choses sur ce sujet.

- C'était ma mère, fit Céline. Elle n'était pas de votre monde, ni mon père, d'ailleurs. Elle venait de quelque part où les gens savent maîtriser les éléments, sans aucune magie. En fait, il paraît que les magiciens étaient considérés comme des démons, fit-elle en rigolant.

Dumbledore sourit à son tour.

- Je pense qu'à Poudlard, les gens ne comprendront pas cela. Eh bien, laisse-moi te donner un peu plus d'informations à ce sujet.

La discussion ne dura pas longtemps ; la confiance que la petite fille avait envers le vieil homme avait facilité la tâche de Dumbledore. Mais il y avait un problème... On connaissait les légendes à propos des Elfes, venus d'un autre monde, mais le monde des Maîtres ? Il devait y avoir quelque chose qui lui échappait. La conversation terminée, Dumbledore demanda à parler avec Ari et Frederico. Céline quitta la pièce, avec sa lettre dans la main. Les deux hommes ne tardèrent pas à venir.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Dumbledore et Céline partirent vers le Chemin de Traverse. Frederico lui avait dit qu'à leur retour, le professeur pouvait parler avec Beyhan s'il le souhaitait. Ari leur avait dit qu'il viendrait au moment précis d'acheter la baguette.

Le shopping (presque) terminé, Céline se précipita vers son frère qui les attendait en papotant avec Ollivander. Elle lui fourra un sac dans les bras, et elle entra dans le magasin, suivie d'Ollivander. Ce dernier examina avec une grande attention le visage et les yeux de la fille, puis son frère. De ses mains tremblantes, il tira un morceau de parchemin et commença à écrire. Dumbledore observait la scène de dehors, se demandant pourquoi, cette fois, l'artisan avait abandonné sa routine. Il entra dans le magasin exigu et écouta la conversation.

- Je suis confus, mademoiselle, j'aurai besoin de temps pour vous fabriquer une baguette spéciale. Celles présentes ici ne seront pas assez fortes... Pourriez-vous me donner un de vos cheveux ?

Céline, qui avait écouté silencieusement, passa la main dans ses boucles, et un seul cheveu roux lui resta dans la paume. Ollivander l'examina avec un regard intéressé, et remercia la petite fille. Céline posa les 7 Gallions sur la table, et Ollivander la remercia encore une fois. Quand il croisa le regard de Dumbledore, le professeur comprit que la petite fille était _vraiment_ différente.

* * *

><p>J'attends une review avec impatience ^^ J'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez à propos de cette histoire. Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai raconté Céline, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Tom arrivera bientôt.<p>

À plus tard !


	4. Partir

Quatrième chapitre, et j'attends des reviews :D

* * *

><p><em>Aller à Londres.<em>

_Monter sur un joli petit ferry. Et attendre, bercé par le courant de la rivière._

- Regarde Ari ! La Tour ! cria Céline.

- Tu veux y aller ? demanda Ari en souriant.

- Oui ! répondit sa sœur, et rajouta avec une expression polie, _s'il te plaît._

- On descend ici, fit le grand frère. Quand le bateau s'arrêta au port, on pouvait voir les 24 dents de Céline briller entre ses lèvres.

- Bon bah, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps... fit Ari, que veux-tu visiter ?

Céline se dirigea vers un bâtiment, puis un autre, hésitante.

_Aïe, _pensa Ari_, elle va faire ça pendant des heures..._

Il prit la main de sa sœur, et ils marchèrent ensemble vers la Tour Blanche. Céline, fascinée, courait d'un endroit à un autre.

_Les pierres parlent aussi. Tout change, sauf les souvenirs gravés dans leur cœur solide._

Ari prit sa sœur par le bras et la traîna vers la chapelle royale.

_Anne Boleyn. Portant sa tête sous son bras._

- Les pierres ont une mémoire aussi ? demanda Céline. Son grand frère repoussa ses pensées pour un moment.

- Je pense que les joyaux de la Couronne ne sont pas très loin. Demande aux pierres si elles connaissent le chemin, dit Ari en souriant. Dès que sa sœur s'éloigna, il se mit à marcher vers la Tour Verte, près de la chapelle Saint-Pierre.

_Anne Boleyn._

- Elle a un joli nom, n'est-ce pas ? fit Céline, qui avait suivi son frère. Elle n'était pas dupe quand même.

- Oui, répondit Ari.

_Boleyn. Ari Boleyn. Pourquoi pas ? _

- Moi, quand je me marierai, je changerai mon nom de famille, décida Ari.

- Ce ne sont pas les femmes qui changent ? fit Céline.

- Peu importe, fit Ari, je trouverai un moyen.

En un rien de temps, ils se trouvèrent au Chaudron Baveur. La foule les emmena rapidement au magasin d'Ollivander. Un garçon venait d'en sortir.

- Bonne journée jeune homme, et bonne année scolaire ! fit le vieil homme. Ledit garçon acquiesça et s'en alla rapidement, en jetant un coup d'œil aux cheveux crépus d'Ari qui lui faisaient comme un casque.

- Bienvenue à vous, monsieur et mademoiselle ! s'exclama Ollivander, et se tournant vers Céline, il dit :

- Votre baguette est prête, venez, essayez-la.

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique, et Céline prit la baguette que le vieux vendeur lui tendait. Elle la fit tourner entre ses doigts, et dès que la baguette lui toucha la paume des mains, elle sentit une petite chaleur agréable lui courir dans les os.

- Olivier, 25,5 centimètres, fit Ollivander. Céline agita un peu la baguette, qui se mit aussitôt à souffler de l'air.

- Il fait chaud, hein ? dit la petite fille en souriant. Elle pointa la baguette vers son frère, puis l'agita encore une fois pour qu'elle s'arrête. Ollivander, qui lui souriait, dit :

- Elle ne fera pas jaillir du feu si vous ne le voulez pas. Et du moment que vous ne la mettez pas en feu par vous-même, elle ne s'enflammera pas.

Céline fixa la baguette des yeux un moment, puis sourit de toutes ses dents (les définitives et les dents de lait pas encore tombées) au vieil homme.

- Merci, dit-elle, et est-ce que je peux l'utiliser à la maison aussi ?

- Ah non, fit Ollivander, il est interdit de l'utiliser hors de l'école avant d'avoir 17 ans.

_Tant pis... j'ai toujours ma Maîtrise, moi_, pensa Céline.

- Au revoir, monsieur ! dit-elle à Ollivander, puis sortit de la boutique, suivie par son frère (qui avait la tête un peu en l'air en ce moment) .

Sur le bateau, Ari et sa petite sœur regardaient la Tour de Londres ; Céline avec une lueur d'admiration et son frère, songeur. Une prière silencieuse traversa le cœur de la petite fille : _Que votre esprit repose en paix, sachez que ces pierres ne vous ont pas oubliés__..._

_1er Septembre. On est largement en avance, il n'est que 9 heures et nous voilà déjà arrivés au port. Je me demande si le train est en avance aussi._

- Papa, le train va partir à 11 heures, pourquoi tu te dépêches ?

- On ne sait jamais, il faut toujours avoir de l'avance.

Céline préféra se taire. De toute façon, Beyhan avait renoncé depuis des années à convaincre leur père d'arrêter cette manie. En ce moment, elle somnolait, adossée à sa petite sœur dont les boucles voletaient au rythme de ses soupirs.

Arrivés à King's Cross, ce ne fut pas facile de trouver le quai magique. Un peu fatiguée, Céline s'appuya sur un mur entre les quais 9 et 10, et elle tomba de l'autre côté.

La vapeur du train l'étouffa un moment, mais elle s'étouffa elle-même en voyant l'insigne "Poudlard Express". Le petit serrement au cœur qui ne l'avait pas quittée depuis que Dumbledore était venu la voir laissa sa place à une sensation de légèreté; elle aurait pu s'envoler si elle n'avait pas eu les jambes engourdies. Puis elle pensa à son père (sûrement mort de panique) et elle traversa le passage en courant, tombant directement sur Ari.

- Mais tu étais où ? s'exclama le jeune homme. Et comment ça se fait que tu sors d'un mur... il baissa la voix au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait. Céline le laissa, et courut vers son père qui faisait les cent pas en fulminant à voix basse.

- Papa, je l'ai trouvé ! Allez, viens, fit Céline, toute contente de sa nouvelle découverte. Ils traversèrent le mur de pierre, avec Ari et Beyhan (qui portaient le coffre assez lourd de la fillette) sur les talons.

Il n'y avait pas une grande foule sur le quai ; les premiers venus avaient déjà pris leur place dans les compartiments.

- Tu vois ! dit le père de famille (en ignorant les rouspétances de Beyhan et Ari) , tu vas pouvoir choisir où t'asseoir !

- Merci, papa, répondit la petite fille (en se retenant de rire face aux expressions de son frère et sa sœur) . Elle saisit la poignée de son coffre et essaya de le traîner, en vain. D'un regard de son père, Ari se précipita pour aider la fillette. Il monta dans le train, en marmonnant des choses peu amènes à propos des affaires que Céline avait mises dans le coffre qu'il tirait de toutes ses forces. Quand à Beyhan, elle s'était affalée contre un mur (solide), et roulait des yeux.

À deux minutes du départ, Céline criait de toutes ses forces à travers la fenêtre :

- Portez-vous bien ! Et écrivez-moi des lettres ! Et...

Gilion eut le sentiment que sa fille était au bord des larmes. Il la rejoignit et enlaça sa petite tête rousse. Il la rassura :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on t'écrira aussi souvent que tu le voudras, d'accord ? Et si tu t'attires des ennuis, je le saurai ; si quelque chose de mauvais t'arrive, je viendrai tout de suite.

Céline fixa le regard gris de son père, mais fut aussitôt distraite par un visage familier qui arriva à sa hauteur.

- Essaye d'être première de ta classe, fit Ari en souriant. La grande sœur arriva et bouscula son frère, pour dire à Céline :

- Prends soin de toi, et apprends des choses, au lieu d'essayer d'être la meilleure, fulmina-t-elle. Elle posa un petit bisou sur la joue de sa petite sœur, et elle recula en entendant le sifflement du train. Le Poudlard Express se mit en marche, et Céline retira sa tête de la fenêtre. Elle agita sa main et cria des "Au revoiir ! " jusqu'à ce que sa famille disparaisse de vue. Elle se retourna enfin, et remarqua une nouvelle présence.

* * *

><p>Review ! Review !<p> 


	5. et venir

J'ai l'impression d'être toute seule à lire mon histoire... Je serais bien heureuse si mes lecteurs pouvaient laisser quelques reviews, ça fait plaisir ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Céline se tourna vers la fille un peu rondelette qui se trouvait dans le compartiment.<p>

- Salut, fit la nouvelle, hésitante. On peut s'asseoir ?

Céline ne répondit pas, elle réajustait sa jupe tout en regardant l'ombre derrière la porte.

- Ah, s'exclama la fille, j'oubliais. Tom, tu peux venir maintenant.

Un garçon entra. Il était mignon, avec des cheveux bruns et un teint pâle. Une expression de curiosité ornait son visage aux traits fins.

- Désolé, fit-il poliment, je n'ai pas voulu te déranger. _Je ferais mieux de ne pas te déranger_, pensait-il.

Céline sourit. La fille s'assit sur la banquette d'en face.

- On n'a pas fait les présentations. Je m'appelle Alice, Alice Prewett.

- Moi, je suis Tom Jedusor.

- Et moi, je m'appelle Céline Spencer, mais dites, vous vous connaissiez avant de venir ici ?

- On s'est rencontrés devant la porte, fit Tom en souriant. Cela fit apparaître ses fossettes, mais les filles ne s'en occupèrent pas. Elles se lancèrent rapidement dans une conversation qui ennuya à mort le garçon.

- Mesdemoiselles, dit-il, je vous laisse, si vous le permettez, bien sûr. Sa voix fit rire les deux filles.

- Allez-y, mon bon monsieur, répondit Céline, amusée. Tom s'éclipsa du compartiment et s'éloigna dans le couloir.

Sur leurs banquettes, les filles pensaient qu'elles avaient franchement barbé le garçon qui était pourtant très poli avec elles. Leur pensées (et discussion) furent interrompues par le chariot de friandises.

-Vous voulez quelque chose à manger, mes petites ? demanda la dame en souriant. Elle essaya de ne pas s'attarder au regard bleu et affamé de la petite rousse.

Les bourses des fillettes n'étaient pas vraiment pleines ("Non mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec tant d'argent ?" était la réponse donnée par leurs pères) donc elles n'achetèrent pas grand chose.

- Il paraît qu'il y aura plein de choses à manger au château, dit Alice en grignotant une Chocogrenouille, mon frère me l'a dit. Oh, j'ai oublié de te demander, tu veux aller dans quelle maison ?

- Maison ?

- Bah oui... tu ne connais pas ?

Elles n'avaient pas parlé de Poudlard jusqu'à présent. Discuter de leurs différents moyens de refermer leurs coffres bourrés à craquer (comme elles ne savaient pas trop quoi prendre en plus de leurs grimoires et robes, elles avaient mis plein de choses) avait pris du temps.

- Personne ne m'en a parlé, dit Céline.

- Ah ? Tes parents ne sont pas sorciers, alors ? demanda Alice.

- Je ne sais pas... dit Céline, hésitante. Elle savait qu'un jour, elle pourrait être obligée de répondre aux questions sur ses origines. Mais on ne lui avait jamais posé de question à ce sujet, et elle ne savait pas quoi dire maintenant.

Alice avait compris qu'elle venait d'aborder un sujet sensible. Elle savait que si elle insistait, Céline allait expliquer, cela se lisait dans ses yeux. _Ma pauvre_, pensa Alice.

Céline se passa la main dans les cheveux. Elle savait que Alice ne lui en voudrait pas si elle ne disait rien à ce sujet. Elle venait d'avoir une _amie_.

La petite rouquine prit son collier et tendit le pendentif à son amie. Alice se pencha pour mieux voir. C'était en forme de carré, avec un dessin de soleil à 16 rayons en or sur un fond bleu.

- Ça signifie quoi ? demanda Alice, perplexe.

- C'est l'héraldique de ma famille, répondit Céline avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix. Ils n'étaient pas sorciers, mais ils avaient quand même une place importante dans l'histoire du monde.

Alice ne répondit pas. Elle sourit à son amie, puis retira (non sans peine) une plume de son coffre. C'était une plume avec un vérificateur d'orthographe, et Céline oublia vite le petit pincement au cœur qu'elle éprouvait face au passé de sa famille, qu'elle connaissait très bien mais dont elle n'osait pas faire part aux "autres".

"Le temps passe vite quand on est avec des amis" disait souvent Ari, et Céline ne pouvait que lui donner raison. À la fin de leur voyage dans le Poudlard Express, ni elle ni Alice n'avaient remarqué que les aiguilles de la pendule se trouvant dans le couloir s'étaient devancées l'une et l'autre comme si elles faisaient la course.

Une annonce leur disant de laisser les bagages dans le train retentit, et les fillettes se dépêchèrent de mettre leurs robes. Le train mit cinq minutes pour arriver à la gare, et dès son arrêt, les fillettes sautèrent sur le quai.

- Par ici les premières années ! cria un homme avec une lanterne dans la main. Il avait de très grandes mains et une petite tête. Une foule d'enfants se rassembla autour de lui. Il les emmena vers un lac, et leur dit de s'installer dans les petites barques (Quatre personnes maximum ! ).

- C'est une chance qu'il ne pleuve pas, remarqua Céline qui s'était assise. Alice recula pour laisser de la place à une fille avec de grosses lunettes.

- Salut. fit-elle d'une voix morne. Elle ne dit pas son nom, et ne demanda pas leurs noms aux deux fillettes.

Les canots se mirent à avancer d'eux-mêmes, et les trois filles commencèrent à observer la magnifique vue du château jusqu'à ce que leur embarcation aborde la terre ferme. La fille s'en alla toute seule, les épaules tombantes, et Alice se dirigea vers l'escalier de pierre à la suite du gardien, avec Céline sur les talons.

_Attends-moi ! Ne me laisse pas ici ! _

Les filles ne parlèrent que lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans une petite salle.

- Mais... ils vont nous faire passer une sorte d'épreuve, maintenant ? demanda Céline à Alice, après avoir écouté le discours de Dumbledore. Alice ne répondit pas ; elle regardait les deux fantômes qui papotaient entre eux et le professeur ne tarda pas à revenir pour les emmener dans la Grande Salle.

La bouche de Céline forma un petit o. Cette salle avait des plafonds aussi hauts que les salons des Sultans d'Orient.

_Bizarre, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir visité les palais de l'Est..._

Mais en voyant les milliers de bougies volantes, elle se mit à sourire - presque à rire. C'était quelque chose qu'elle allait apprendre ici : faire voler des bougies avant qu'elles ne fondent (aucune bougie n'avait résisté jusqu'à présent aux essais de la fillette). Puis Dumbledore attira son regard : il mettait un tabouret devant la file de première années, et dessus, un chapeau (qui semblait avoir été maltraité par son propriétaire). Céline remarqua que toute la salle le fixait, et le chapeau, comme s'il l'avait compris, se mit à chanter.

_Pas de musique qui accompagne, et les paroles ne sont pas si réussies, mais c'est tellement sympa que...ho, il vient de dire qu'on va le "mettre sur notre tête" ? _

La rouquine mit un trait à ses pensées pour mieux comprendre la chanson.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, on va mettre le chapeau et il va nous... répartir, murmura Céline à l'attention de son amie qui ne l'écoutait toujours pas.

_Il lit dans nos pensées ou nos souvenirs ? Et on peut voir dans quelle partie de notre cerveau il regarde ? _

Elle remarqua un mouvement devant la file. Le directeur adjoint avait déroulé un parchemin et s'apprêtait à lire. Céline eut le pressentiment qu'elle venait de rater l'explication du professeur.

- Il a dit quoi ? demanda Céline en murmurant à Alice. Comme réponse, un "Chuut ! " réprobateur de son amie vint tout de suite.

- Avery, Philandros ! dit Dumbledore. Un grand garçon tout en longueur sortit de la file et fut envoyé à :

- SERPENTARD !

_Parfois, il décide tout de suite..._

Belby, Dominick fut envoyé à Serdaigle, et bientôt, une fille aux lunettes épaisses et aux épaules tombantes s'assit sur le tabouret.

- Oh regarde, c'est la fille qui était dans notre barque ! chuchota Céline. La fille, elle, avait l'air particulièrement malheureuse.

Ginger, Mimi fut envoyée à Serdaigle, et le tour de Tom ne tarda pas à venir.

- SERPENTARD !

- Eh bien, je ne serai pas dans la même maison que lui, murmura Alice.

- Mais pourquoi tu veux tellement aller à Gryffindor ? demanda Céline.

- C'est la maison des courageux, et toute ma famille y est.

Les noms passèrent rapidement, et les commentaires des deux amies aussi.

- Prewett, Alice !

Alice avança rapidement vers le Choixpeau, et elle fut envoyée à :

- GRYFFONDOR !

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents à Céline, puis alla s'asseoir à la table des rouge et or. Une douleur s'était plantée dans la tête de Céline, elle avait peur.

_C'est ma seule amie._

Prince, Eileen alla à Serpentard, et le cœur de la petite fille rousse commença à battre de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que Dumbledore lisait son parchemin.

- Spencer, Céline !

Céline sortit de la file et alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Le Choixpeau lui tomba devant les yeux qu'elle avait déjà fermés.

_- Jolie chevelure._

_- Tu parles, toi ? _

_- Tiens-toi tranquille, et n'essaye pas de me brûler, s'il te plaît. Ah, quelle arrogance ! Non non, ne t'énerve pas. Tu as les qualités ET les défauts de..._ GRYFFONDOR !

Céline alla vers la table des Gryffondor en sautillant, et s'assit à côté de son amie, face à une fille aux cheveux noirs et à l'expression sévère. Sa joie (qui était venue juste après un renfrognement) s'était calmée.

- Tu avais l'air un peu énervée, il t'a dit quoi ? demanda Alice.

- Tu pouvais voir mon visage ?

- La moitié...

- Laisse tomber, fit Céline, en jouant avec sa fourchette en vermeil.

_Suis-je arrogante ? Sûrement._

La répartition se termina, et après un claquement des mains du directeur, un homme chauve à l'apparence frêle, les plats apparurent sur les tables.

- C'était plutôt court, cette année, dit la fille assise en face d'elles. Alice et Céline se regardèrent un moment, puis plongèrent leurs fourchettes dans leurs assiettes tout en examinant le visage sérieux de la fille, qui arborait un petit sourire amusé.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard et à Gryffondor. Je m'appelle Minerva McGonagall.

Céline avala le morceau de viande qu'elle avait dans la bouche avant de répondre. Ce serait franchement impoli de montrer toute la nourriture mâchée à cette fille si sévère...

- Moi, c'est Céline Spencer ; et elle, Alice Prewett. Alice fit un signe de la main, elle avait la bouche trop pleine pour parler.

Minerva leur sourit (cette fois, avec une expression plus sympa), puis se concentra pleinement sur son repas.

En mangeant les tartelettes qu'elle avait dans son assiette, Céline pensait involontairement à sa famille.

_Un repas sans moi. Deux repas sans moi. Le troisième ? _

Alice remarqua le silence de son amie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils pourront bien vivre sans toi eux aussi ! fit-elle en rigolant. Céline rit aussi, mais elle pensait surtout au silence des repas familiaux.

_J'espère que Ari aura le bon sens de faire quelques blagues aimables..._

_La dernière fois qu'ils ont mangé un repas sans moi, c'était quand Maman était là._

Les tartelettes ne passaient plus de la gorge de Céline. Si elle s'était souvenue du mot "pleurer" à ce moment, elle aurait pu pleurer. Mais son cerveau tira ce mot hors de la portée de la fillette. Elle jeta un regard vers les autres tables, mais ne remarqua pas le garçon dont elle avait fait connaissance plus tôt dans la journée.

Tout en écoutant les conversations se déroulant à leur table, Tom observait Céline.

_La bougie au-dessus de sa tête a une flamme verte. Elle pense à quelque chose._

_Elle n'arrivera pas à contrôler ses pouvoirs si elle continue comme ça._

Il regarda son pudding, et au lieu de plonger tête la première dedans, il continua à observer la petite rousse.

* * *

><p>Cliquez sur le petit bouton en bas pour donner votre avis :) Merci de tout mon coeur à Matteic, ma béta, pour ses gentilles reviews ^^<p> 


	6. L'Insolente de Service

Un tout nouveau chapitre qui attend mes -rares- lecteurs ! Corrigé par Matteic, il est tout beau tout propre !

Oh, et juste une chose : un review fait toujours plaisir. Même si c'est pour dire que je suis complètement tordue.

* * *

><p><strong>L'Insolente de Service<strong>

À la fin du banquet, les nouveaux avaient quitté la salle, guidés par les préfets. Céline et Alice avaient adressé un signe de la main en guise d'au revoir à Tom, qui leur avait répondu. Le repas les avait rassasiées, et Céline ne parla qu'au bout des escaliers qu'elle avait montés, essoufflée.

- Après le dîner, marche quarante pas ou couche-toi. C'est-ce que je dis toujours, moi.

- Oui, ben, garde ton souffle, dit Alice en guise de réponse.

Arrivées au dortoir, les filles s'affalèrent sur leurs lits avant de commencer à déballer leurs affaires. Dès que Céline commença à ranger ses habits, une odeur agréable emplit toute la pièce.

- Eh bien, ta sœur a pensé à toi, s'exclama Alice tandis que la rouquine mettait les morceaux de savon enrobés de dentelles dans ses tiroirs, entre ses vêtements. Beyhan pensait toujours aux détails comme ça, des petites attentions qui facilitaient la vie de tout le monde. Mettre la cape et la robe de sorcière de Céline dans un petit sac à portée de main était aussi son idée, pour éviter que sa sœur déballe toute ses affaires au milieu du train. Céline sourit en pensant à tout cela, elle y était habituée.

Sa jupe et blouse de nuit attirèrent d'avantage l'attention des filles se trouvant dans le dortoir, Alice incluse. Pourtant, elles n'eurent pas le moyen d'examiner plus attentivement le tissu avec ses motifs de fleurs ; la préfète passa leur faire un discours et éteindre la lumière. Les fillettes papotèrent encore un moment (à voix basse, bien sûr) puis elles s'endormirent, sauf Céline.

_A Elbereth Gilthoniel  
>silivren penna míriel<br>o menel aglar elenath ! __  
><em>_Na-chaered palan-díriel  
>o galadhremmin ennorath,<br>Fanuilos, le linnathon  
>nef aear, sí nef aearon ! <em>

La petite fille ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir, bercée par ses propres murmures, chantonnant l'hymne elfique pour Elbereth, l'Enflammeuse d'Étoiles.

Le matin, Céline eut du mal à se lever. _Où est Beyhan ? Mais... oh. Bon, c'est toujours quelque chose de se faire réveiller par une apprentie sorcière en colère._

- Il est déjà sept heures ? Du matin en plus ?

- Rhô, mais lève-toi, on va être en retard !

_Au moins, je n'ai pas froid._

La rouquine récupéra ses bottes (coincées dans sa malle à moitié vide), puis fourra des grimoires au hasard dans son sac (le même qu'elle avait utilisé la veille pour mettre sa robe dedans). Les deux amies descendirent les escaliers menant à la salle commune, où quelques uns des première années ne se souvenant plus du chemin étaient regroupés. La fille aux cheveux noirs (elle s'appelait bien Minerva ? ) lisait un gros livre, assise dans un fauteuil confortable près de la cheminée, ne faisant guère attention aux nouveaux élèves. Céline et Alice se tenaient près de la sortie, Alice avec une expression curieuse et Céline avec son sourire fier d'elle.

- Allez viens, de toute façon tous les escaliers mènent au rez-de-chaussée, n'est-ce pas ? fit-elle, sans aucune trace de sommeil dans la voix. Elle emmena son amie vers les escaliers, mais elles se trouvèrent bientôt dans les cachots, au sous-sol.

_Je sens de la chaleur. Il y a des gens pas très loin d'ici. _En effet, la Maîtrise du Feu pouvait aider la rouquine de temps à autre. Elle ne savait pas comment faire pour détecter à sa guise la chaleur émanant des vivants, mais parfois, cela arrivait tout seul. C'était de même pour son instinct elfique ; il fonctionnait quand bon lui semblait.

Alice tira son amie vers l'escalier le plus proche quand les Serpentard apparurent tout d'un coup.

- Besoin d'aide ? fit un portrait derrière elles.

Guidées par une vieille dame morte depuis cinq siècles et des armures étincelantes, trouver la Grande Salle ne fut pas difficile. Les fillettes s'installèrent sur un banc et Minerva, qui s'était assise devant elles, remarqua leur surprise.

- Vous avez rencontré des armures chantantes ?

- En quelque sorte, dit Céline avec une voix qui fit rigoler Minerva. Les deux amies se regardèrent, puis rigolèrent à leur tour et plongèrent tête la première dans leurs assiettes. Elles ne furent interrompues que quand Dumbledore vint leur donner les emplois du temps.

- Oh tiens, on a Métamorphose aujourd'hui, fit Céline, en se répétant le mot "métamorphose" plusieurs fois pour être sûre de bien prononcer.

- Non, Métamorphose c'est lundi, aujourd'hui on est mardi, répondit Alice. Le 1er Septembre, c'était hier, et on n'avait pas cours.

Les filles traînèrent les pieds en allant vers leur classe de Sortilèges, en en sortirent une heure plus tard pour aller à leur cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le professeur de Sortilèges était une sorcière d'environ cinquante ans aux cheveux poivre et sel, et qui leur avait demandé de lire le premier chapitre de leur grimoire pour le cours suivant (dans deux jours ! ). La Défense Contre les Forces du Mal semblait être un cours amusant, le professeur Têtenjoy étant particulièrement sympathique avec Céline. Par contre, leur après-midi de Botanique avait été puant ; une boîte d'engrais s'était renversée sur la tête d'Alice. D'après elle, la boîte avait visé Céline, et d'après la rouquine, la boîte était en colère contre Alice parce qu'elle s'était moquée du nez du professeur.

La journée se termina avec une douche prise dans les salles de bain de la tour des Gryffondor. C'était une grande chance qu'il y ait des douches pour tout le monde ; aucun élève de première année ne puait au dîner. Minerva avait disparu, et de sa place vide, on pouvait voir la table des Serpentard. Tom s'était assis quelque part d'où il pouvait observer les bizarreries de la rousse à sa guise, mais là il savait que s'il regardait, il allait se faire prendre, la grande fille n'étant pas à sa place.

Alice et Céline rigolaient joyeusement, avant de plonger dans le silence ; la première en pensant aux moqueries de son frère envers son poids, la seconde en songeant aux repas préparés par sa sœur. _Même nous on ne peut pas rigoler tranquillement, sans penser à quelque chose_, pensa Céline. _Ben tant pis, cette soupe a l'air meilleure que celle de Beyhan._

- Quel appétit, mademoiselle, fit le fantôme de Gryffondor en s'asseyant devant les fillettes. Il arborait un air triste en regardant la rouquine renifler la nourriture avant la manger. Alice cessa de regarder le vide et tourna son attention vers le fantôme aux habits moyenâgeux.

- Vous êtes Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, mais je préfère...

- Sir Nicholas.

- Exact. Vous n'êtes pas si insolente que je le pensais, finalement...

Alice regarda en coin _l'impolie de service_ qui soufflait la vapeur de sa soupe vers le fantôme. Céline leva la tête en remarquant le silence, puis arrêta son geste sur-le-champ.

- Désolée, dit-elle à l'attention de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, je pensais que vous auriez apprécié...

Alice souriait de toutes ses dents. Finalement, cette fille n'était pas aussi impertinente qu'elle en avait l'air. _Mais on ne sait jamais._

Nick fixa un moment les filles, puis tira son oreille vers le côté et sa tête bascula sur son épaule.

- Oouuaah !

- Aviez-vous raté le spectacle d'hier ? Je le fais à chaque rentrée !

La première semaine à Poudlard passa lentement ; les cours consistaient à prendre des notes et écouter le professeur. Le cours de Métamorphose se tenait à part : Dumbledore leur avait demandé de transformer une allumette en aiguille argentée, mais seul un Serdaigle avait réussi à métamorphoser son allumette. Céline, elle, était heureuse parce qu'elle n'était pas la seule à échouer son premier essai.

Le cours de Potions était leur seul cours commun avec les Serpentard. Alice ne les aimait pas, et c'était de même pour les autres élèves de leur classe. Ils avaient assisté à plusieurs bagarres avec Peeves comme arbitre ("mets-lui la baguette dans l'œil, il t'a cassé une dent !" ). En une semaine, même les nés de Moldus Gryffondor détestaient les Serpentard. Céline avait remarqué que Tom n'arborait pas l'air énervant des autres Serpentard. Il semblait plus humble, mais ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était qu'il était déjà respecté par tous les premières années Serpentard. C'est ainsi que vint lundi, le jour où ils n'avaient pas pu avoir cours (eh oui, à Poudlard le premier jour de l'année se passe dans le train ! ) avec deux heures de Potions dans l'après-midi.

- Tu te rappelles ces cachots ? demanda Alice.

- Oui, on ne s'était pas perdues juste ici ? fit Céline en suivant leurs camarades devant elles. Ils rencontrèrent bientôt une file de Serpentard attendant devant une porte. Slughorn, lui, attendait que toute la classe vienne avant d'ouvrir la porte d'un grincement sonore.

- Mais qui voilà ! fit-il d'une voix théâtrale qui énerva Alice. Il invita les élèves à entrer, puis s'installa à son bureau. Le toit de chaume qui lui servait de chevelure brillait sous la lueur des torches.

Slughorn passa la première partie du cours à parler des potions et vanter quelques uns de ses élèves brillants et célèbres. Il fit aussi un peu l'éloge de Tom ("Vous avez déjà attiré l'attention de vos professeurs !" ) puis regarda la classe comme s'il leur disait : "Vous feriez mieux d'en faire autant" avec un grand sourire.

Dans la deuxième partie du cours, Slughorn leur demanda de faire une simple potion contre les furoncles. Céline, toute contente de passer à la pratique, se mit à chantonner en mettant son chaudron sur le feu qu'elle avait mis une seconde à mettre au point, au contraire du reste de la classe (y compris les Serpentard, ce qui fit le grand bonheur d'Alice) qui avaient passé cinq minutes à allumer un simple feu. Alice avait déjà remarqué que Céline faisait bouillir sa soupe au repas quand elle s'ennuyait, et la fillette avait décidé de ne rien lui demander. Slughorn, lui, était trop occupé à regarder ses élèves préférés.

Vers la fin du cours, Céline mélangeait la potion à la façon de Beyhan quand elle préparait une soupe, c'est à dire en chantonnant inconsciemment. Alice sommeillait, bercée par des mélodies elfiques. C'était l'état des deux fillettes quand le professeur vint regarder leur potion.

Slughorn avait presque fini de contrôler les potions quand il entendit la musique. Des mots d'une langue inconnue parvenaient à peine à ses oreilles, et aucun des élèves ne semblait l'entendre. Il laissa ses oreilles le guider jusqu'à la table au fond de la classe, puis s'arrêta devant le chaudron de deux fillettes Gryffondor.

- Vous chantez, mademoiselle ?

Céline sursauta : elle n'avait pas entendu le professeur venir. Sa chanson cessa aussitôt, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle chantait depuis le début du cours. Elle se mordit la lèvre avec une expression de "aïe-aïe-aïe-je-vais-avoir-des-ennuis" sur le visage. Alice se réveilla, et à la vue du ventre graisseux du professeur, elle pensa qu'écouter sans attirer l'attention serait la meilleure chose à faire.

En voyant le visage de son élève, Slughorn sourit d'une façon bienveillante.

- C'était une belle chanson, mais à l'avenir, faites attention à votre potion... fit-il. Néanmoins, il jeta un regard vers le chaudron et remarqua que la potion à l'intérieur n'était pas du tout ratée. Ses sourcils se levèrent, et il regarda tour à tour la fillette rousse et sa potion. Alice se retenait de rire, et Céline avait une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux bleus. Finalement, Slughorn parla :

- 10 points pour Gryffondor, Mademoiselle... ?

- Céline Spencer, professeur.

- Oui, Mademoiselle Spencer, je dois vous dire que vous méritez grandement ces points. Par contre, je n'ai jamais entendu votre nom auparavant, êtes-vous née de Moldus ?

- Non professeur, fit Céline un peu déconcertée par cette question. Mais la cloche sonna, et sauva la fillette de ce moment dérangeant.

- On se verra la semaine prochaine, les enfants ! Mettez votre potion dans un flacon et déposez-les sur mon bureau ! cria Slughorn aux élèves. Avant de sortir de la classe, Tom jeta un regard au flacon de Céline et Alice. Slughorn le vit et lui dit à voix basse :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Tom, votre potion était bien meilleure que la sienne.

Le professeur fit un clin d'œil à Tom, puis se mit à ranger ses affaires. Tom sortit silencieusement de la classe et suivit la rouquine du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de vue.

Le soir, alors que Céline revenait de la salle des trophées à la Grande Salle, Minerva apparut au coin du couloir et donna à Céline un parchemin attaché avec un ruban violet.

- C'est quoi ?

- Devine. Tu as fait preuve d'un talent exceptionnel aujourd'hui ?

La fillette avait l'air ahuri, et Minerva sourit en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. Elle s'éclipsa, et laissa la fillette seule avec sa lettre.

Céline lut et relut le parchemin et songea à son amie qui était en retenue en ce moment même dans la salle des trophées. Au cours de Métamorphose, Alice avait enfoncé son aiguille brûlante dans le bras d'une Serdaigle qui s'était moquée d'elle, et avait eu droit à une bonne punition de la part de Dumbledore. Elles avaient mangé quelques sandwiches en allant dans la salle, et de retour, Céline avait décidé d'aller dîner correctement. Elle avait aussi promis à son amie qu'elle amènerait des tartelettes au dortoir.

_Bon... Que faire quand un professeur vous demande de venir chanter quelque chose ? _

- Bonsoir madame, pouvez-vous me dire où se trouve le bureau du professeur Slughorn ? demanda-t-elle à un portrait.

_Il doit sûrement avoir des tartes aux pommes, avec un ventre comme le sien..._

* * *

><p>J'attends vos reviews, qui sont la preuve que les chapitres sont lus jusqu'à la fin... Si vous les lisez :p<p> 


	7. Journal aimé et adoré : mini chapitre

Voici un chapitre à trois parts. Je publierai ces trois POV différents l'un après l'autre, venez voir demain aussi !

Bonne lecture, et merci à ma béta-lectrice Matteic qui corrige les chapitres et m'encourage pour la suite.

Oh, et n'oubliez pas de reviewer ! S'il vous plaît (je suis polie) ^^

* * *

><p><span>POV Frederico, père de Céline.<span>

_La chambre de Nariel. Appelée Céline par les mortels, les non-elfes, les demi-elfes, Ari... et Beyhan._

_Décoration typique de ma grande fille. Ça fait du bien, parce que je ne saurais pas décorer la chambre d'une fillette qui ne vit pas au Moyen-Orient en 1500._

L'homme aux cheveux argentés ouvrit la porte d'une armoire en bois avec des rubans multicolores collés dessus. Il fouilla un peu dedans, puis en sortit un nounours décapité.

_Elle avait pleuré pendant trois heures. Puis j'étais venu avec une petite poupée et elle avait cessé. Drôle de comportement, ni son frère ni sa sœur n'avaient arraché la tête de leur jouet préféré avant de pleurer comme s'ils s'étaient cassés une jambe. _

Il fouilla encore un peu dans l'armoire et trouva une boîte de matériel de couture. Il passa sans aucun mal un fil dans une aiguille, ensuite il regarda tour à tour l'aiguille et le corps du nounours.

_Ah, j'ai oublié la tête ! Mais où l'a-t-elle mise ?_

L'homme chercha fébrilement la tête du jouet dans des boîtes en carton.

"BAM"

Elle lui tomba sur la tête, juste après l'horrible collision entre un crâne aux cheveux argentés et un objet dur non-identifié.

_Grr._ _Comment on fait déjà pour coudre ?_

Un souvenir apparut dans l'esprit de l'elfe : une femme brune tenait un petit garçon dans ses bras. Elle chantait une berceuse dans une langue qui ressemblait étrangement au chinois. Au bout de deux minutes, le bébé s'endormit et la femme laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

- Peux-tu mettre Ari dans son berceau, s'il te plaît ? Je dois recoudre la robe de Beyhan, elle s'est encore déchirée...

L'elfe continua à observer la scène. Il vit son spectre prendre le bébé dans ses bras et il le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne dans le salon. La femme avait déjà commencé à coudre le bras d'une robe. L'elfe s'assit par terre devant sa femme et contempla les éclats argentés de l'aiguille.

Elle avait appris à maîtriser cette aiguille aussi bien que le feu qui brûlait sous la casserole, dans la cuisine.

Le souvenir s'estompa lentement devant les yeux gris de l'elfe. Seul l'éclat de l'aiguille resta : la tige de métal cousait rapidement le tissu. Le regard de l'homme était perdu dans le vide. Il finit rapidement de réparer le jouet, puis resta immobile.

Soudain, il remarqua un cahier qui n'était pas censé être là.

_Son journal. C'est couvert avec du papier doré. Elle l'a oublié._

Pendant un instant, le père resta perplexe.

_Elle ne l'aura pas écrit en elfique, bien sûr._

Il ouvrit la couverture épaisse, puis regarda les lettres inscrites l'une sous l'autre.

_Je le savais._


	8. Tartelettes VS Biscuits : mini chapitre

POV Céline

- Biscuits ? demanda Céline à son amie qui venait d'entrer dans le dortoir, avec une horrible mine sur le visage. Alice s'arrêta net quand elle entendit le mot "biscuit".

- Tartelettes ?

- Non. Biscuits ! répliqua la rouquine, en prenant une friandise de la boîte qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

_On a l'air de deux bébés. 2 ans maximum._

Alice commença de nouveau à bouger. Elle avança, perplexe, vers le lit de son amie, toute prête à la bombarder de questions.

- Mais pourquoi ? Comm...mgouup.

- C'est bon, hein ? fit Céline avec un large sourire. Alice engloutit son petit biscuit au chocolat, puis répondit :

- Oui, mais où sont mes petites tartelettes à la pomme ? J'en ai rêvé pendant toute ma retenue !

Céline soupira. La retenue de son amie n'avait quand même pas duré longtemps, on aurait dit que Dumbledore avait eu pitié d'elle. La fillette songea à sa soirée, qui était plus bizarre que de polir des plaques en argent.

Oui, chanter des chansons country américaines dans le bureau de Slughorn était bizarre. Le professeur avait dit qu'elle était trop petite pour venir à ses soirées "Club de Slug", mais il avait quand même invité l'infirmière et un autre professeur à écouter "la voix de cette petite, vous entendez la façon dont ça résonne ?". Finalement, Céline avait eu une boîte remplie de biscuits en guise de compensation du dessert, et elle était revenue au dortoir quinze minutes avant Alice.

Céline soupira encore. Il fallait raconter tout ça à Alice, sinon elle resterait plantée là pendant toute la soirée.

...


	9. Ah ben non : mini chapitre

POV Tom.

_Je sais que ce monde est le mien. Il est à moi, je suis à lui._

_Et cette école... Dire que j'ai cru pendant 5 minutes de ma vie que c'était un asile ! Non._

_C'est une maison._

_Ma maison. Mon monde. Mes pouvoirs._

_Mais les enfants restent toujours les mêmes. Sorciers ou pas, ça ne change rien. Ils ont la maturité d'un haricot vert. Ou rouge._

_Aucune importance. Je ne vais pas passer mon temps à penser à ça, quand même._

_Tant de choses à découvrir, tant de choses à apprendre._

_..._

_Ce qui m'énerve, c'est la stupidité des autres. Dire que les devoirs sont difficiles à faire ! Un tour à la bibliothèque, et vous avez TOUT ce qu'il vous faut. Il suffit de recopier. Si vous êtes fainéant, réécrivez les phrases du professeur._

_Mais bien sûr, je ne dirai rien de tout cela aux autres. Ce serait une perte de temps. Ici, à Poudlard, le temps est précieux._

_Aucun des élèves n'a idée de ce qu'ils peuvent apprendre en discutant un peu avec un portrait._

_Tant pis pour eux. _

_Tant mieux pour moi._

_..._

_Et puis il y a cette fille._

_À King's Cross, il m'a été impossible d'ignorer sa famille._

_J'ai d'abord remarqué le roux. Je l'avais déjà vu sur le Chemin de Traverse, et la seule chose étrange qu'il avait était sa coiffure. _

_Mais là, il avait une famille assez loin de l'ordinaire. Ils ressemblaient à une explosion de couleurs, et le père semblait avoir moins de 40 ans._

_La chose qui cloche, c'est qu'il avait des cheveux argentés. Ni blanc, ni gris._

_Soit il s'est fabriqué un élixir de jeunesse (ce qui est impossible, ils ne sont pas sorciers) soit il est... bizarre. Un peu comme moi._

_La grande sœur semblait avoir à peu près vingt ans. Un voile recouvrait à moitié ses cheveux noirs, mais c'était franchement inutile. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle l'avait mis. Si c'était pour ne pas montrer sa beauté, elle aurait dû cacher son visage. De derrière, on aurait dit une jeune mère de famille, mais de devant, son visage de fille-belle-mais-sotte démentait cela._

_Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'ils ne sont pas normaux. Aucune logique._

_La petite fille ? Elle n'a presque rien de différent que les autres stupides de son âge. Même niveau de maturité, même comportement... Le "presque" ici, c'est que l'air bizarre de sa famille semble s'être matérialisé dans son corps. Ou dans son esprit. Peu importe. _

_Tout ce qu'elle fait, je peux le faire aussi. Je peux changer la couleur du feu, et si je m'entraînais un peu, je pourrais allumer un feu en une seconde. Ce que je ne pourrai jamais posséder, c'est son aura. Non, pas l'aura je-suis-bête-et-fière-de-l'être, mais l'énergie étrange que je ne pourrais décrire. Oui, je ne sais même pas la décrire. Encore moins l'imiter._

_Mais tout cela ne change rien au fait qu'elle soit une fille banale et sotte._

_Ce qu'il me faut, c'est savoir ce qu'elle a hérité de sa famille._

_Comme si je n'avais pas assez de choses à découvrir._


	10. Lettres

Un chapitre plutôt court pour mes lecteurs en vacances...

* * *

><p>"Papa,<p>

Merci pour le journal, et merci de ne pas avoir essayé de le lire. Je t'envoie une bouteille de jus de citrouille..."

Céline s'arrêta net. À l'intérieur de la boîte, un petit ruban rose avait attiré son attention. Elle tendit la main et en tira un vieux nounours un peu sale et visiblement maltraité. Le ruban était attaché autour du cou du jouet, et la rouquine remarqua qu'il cachait une "cicatrice". Le nounours semblait regarder Céline avec ses yeux en bille de verre, mais la fillette avait les yeux remplis de larmes. Elle froissa le parchemin sur lequel elle s'était décidée à écrire sa lettre, puis fut distraite par Alice qui venait de descendre dans la Salle Commune.

- Oh, un paquet ?

Céline fit un mouvement inutile pour cacher la boîte, mais Alice s'était déjà précipitée sur les biscuits de Beyhan. Elle n'avait pas vu le nounours. Un moment après, Alice s'étouffa mais réussit à avaler les morceaux restants non sans difficulté.

- Des biscuits salés ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Ben oui, on mange assez de choses sucrées ici.

Alice laissa les biscuits de côté et (enfin) remarqua le nounours.

- Tiens, c'est mignon ! Ça date du temps de ta sœur ?

- Non, il était à moi. Je sais ce que tu penses ; il faudrait se mettre à trois pour abîmer tant un pauvre petit jouet, mais je t'assure que...

Céline s'interrompit. Un groupe bruyant venait de surgir dans la salle, et la fillette n'avait nullement envie de partager ses trésors avec n'importe qui d'autre qu'Alice. Elle rangea ses affaires dans la boîte, puis retira un nouveau morceau de parchemin pour écrire sa petite lettre.

- Décidément, tu n'aimes pas partager...

- Pas forcément. Je n'aime pas l'idée de voir mes affaires se balader dans les mains d'une dizaine de grands.

Alice comprenait parfaitement. La semaine dernière, elles avaient vu un petit garçon essayant de récupérer ses Bavboules des mains de quelques élèves de cinquième année.

"Papounet adoré,

Nounours t'envoie des grands bisous et une bouteille de jus de citrouille."

Céline s'arrêta.

_J'écris "je t'aime beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup" ? Non, ça fait trop gamine de cinq ans. Ou alors j'écris "je t'aime autant que cette bouteille de jus de citrouille". Non, la bouteille pourrait se casser. Je continue avec les messages pour Ari et Beyhan ? Pff._

Elle plongea sa plume dans l'encrier, puis continua.

"Merci de ne pas avoir lu le journal."

_Sinon il ne me l'aurait pas envoyé. Il aurait fait semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Ha ha !_

"Je t'aime."

_Pas très dramatique. Il ne faut jamais faire pleurer son père, sinon... heu... je ne sais pas._

"Beyhan, les biscuits sont adorables. Pourrais-tu envoyer des sucrés aussi ? Et merci pour tous les conseils."

_Non, elle ne m'a jamais conseillé d'écrire mon journal dans la langue de Maman. Je l'ai découvert en essayant de lire le sien, mais il ne faut jamais lire le journal intime de sa sœur aînée. J'ai juste lu la première page, où elle avait écrit des menaces._

"Merci pour la plume, frère Ari. Essaie de ne pas trop embêter Père."

_Il va exploser en lisant ça. De rire, ou de rage._

Céline s'étira, puis souffla de l'air chaud sur le parchemin pour encourager l'encre à sécher.

- Ah, la bouteille !

Alice leva les yeux vers son amie qui venait de plaquer sa main sur son front. Elle observa la fillette rousse qui, d'abord, fixa son parchemin en se mordant la lèvre, puis regarda la bouteille de jus de citrouille, ensuite laissa tomber.

- Pas la peine de dire quoi que ce soit, ils vont le découvrir.

- C'est ce que je pensais, répondit la rousse, avec un air secoué. Elle enroula la bouteille dans un mouchoir pour la protéger, puis attacha la lettre dessus, et finalement se mit en route vers la volière pour envoyer la lettre.

- Hey, attends-moi ! cria Alice et courut après sa copine.

_Oh oh. Petite rouquine s'en va vers le grenier aux piafs avec son paquet sous le bras. En manque de famille._

_Les trophées ont été parfaitement polis par Alice. Comme si elle l'avait fait spécialement pour moi. Pour ma visite._

- Un kilomètre à pied, ça use, ça use...

- Céline, ça fait à peine deux minutes qu'on marche.

En route vers le terrain de Quidditch, Céline ramenait son estomac rassasié avec elle. Les cours de vol étaient juste après le petit déjeuner, et Alice n'était pas très contente de cela. Traîner une fille presque saoule dans toute l'école n'était pas son point fort.

- C'est les tribunes que je vois là-bas ? demanda la rousse.

- Oui, enfin... soupira Alice.

_Ah ben non. Rien, rien, rien n'est fini. Il faut que je traîne Céline à l'infirmerie avec le professeur. Elle est tombée de son balai, et il paraît que le prof ne sait rien des sortilèges de guérison. Oh tiens, une dent._

- Je suis vraiment désolée Alice, j'ai tout gâché, dit Céline.

_J'ai massacré le terrain de Quidditch, la cheville du professeur et mon sourire. Du moment que je suis dans une école de sorcellerie, ces trois-là ne sont pas des problèmes graves._

_Le pire, c'est que j'ai foutu en l'air tout le moral d'Alice. Et je me sens comme une carpette sale._

- C'est rien, mais sors de tes pensées, on va être en retard pour le cours de Sortilèges, répliqua Alice.


	11. Vacances

Chapitre tout nouveau, tout beau, qui n'attend que ses lecteurs ! Et comme vous l'aurez deviné, je dois la correction à Matteic. Mes fautes font mal aux yeux, aie.

* * *

><p>Alors que Noël semblait approcher à grands pas pour les quatrième année et plus grands qui devaient trouver un cavalier ou cavalière afin de ne pas aller seuls au bal, une rousse de première année comptait les jours qui ne se souciaient pas d'avancer rapidement. Une autre première année attendait aussi le "grand jour" mais sans l'impatience de son amie.<p>

Céline avait bien des raisons pour cela. D'abord, sa sœur lui avait prévenu que si elle ne venait pas, elle pouvait faire une croix sur les petits gâteaux tous-mous-tous-doux. Ensuite, son frère qui avait fait la gaffe de ne rien lui offrir pour ses onze ans allait finir le cadeau sur lequel il travaillait depuis quelques mois. Seule la promesse d'un cadeau sublime avait pu calmer la crise de Céline, et la petite fille attendait avec impatience la chose que son frère s'était donné tant de mal à faire.

- Alice, tu ne penses pas que nos frères devraient faire connaissance ? demanda Céline à son amie, avec un élan d'affection pour Ari.

- Non ! cria Alice en ouvrant grand les yeux comme si Céline lui avait demandé de se jeter par la fenêtre. La mine de Céline se décomposa, elle prit cela pour une insulte, avant l'explication d'Alice.

- Ils trouveront des nouveaux moyens de nous torturer ! Tu imagines les cruautés qu'ils pourraient planifier ensemble ? compléta Alice.

Céline resta bouche bée pour un moment. _Aïe. Aïe aïe aïe !_

- Tu as raison ! Bon Dieu... je veux pas imaginer !

_Dans les cachots de Poudlard..._

- Tu rentres pas ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Le nid de Moldus ne vaut pas que j'y retourne.

_Fin de la conversation._

_Quelques heures plus tard, dans la tour de Gryffondor, dortoir des filles de première année..._

- Vous saviez que Tom Jedusor était orphelin ? dit une des filles.

- QUOI ? dirent les autres en chœur et commencèrent à questionner.

- Tu l'as appris comment ?

- Il te l'a dit ?

- Orphelin ? fit Alice toujours sous le choc.

- De père ou de mère ? Ou les deux ? demanda Céline calmement.

- Les deux, puisqu'il vit dans un orphelinat... répondit la fille qui leur avait apporté la nouvelle, contente du résultat obtenu.

- ORPHELINAT ?

- IL TE L'A DIT ?

- COMMENT ?

Céline grimaça. _Si je vivais dans une forêt amazonienne, elles s'en seraient moqués._

- Mais noon, il ne m'a pas dit. Je l'ai appris de McKenzie, qui l'aurait entendu de Rigby, qui...

Céline censura dans sa tête les noms qu'elle ne connaissait même pas et fourra un livre dans son coffre. Les filles commencèrent à discuter le comment-c'est-possible-qu'un-garçon-si-mignon-a-été-réparti-à-Serpentard, puis Alice fit une remarque _remarquable._

- D'accord, il est mignon, beau et heu...

- Orphelin ! rajouta une fille.

- Orphelin, oui... mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit si _innocent. _S'il est à Serpentard, c'est qu'il doit y avoir un truc qui cloche, chez lui.

Elle ne continua pas son hypothèse, mais Céline comprit la suite et pensa que c'était justement pour _ça _qu'elle aimait cette fille.

_Faut être vachement mignon... Sinon aucune Gryffondor ne parlerait d'un Serpentard dans les dortoirs, et la rumeur ne s'entendrait pas si rapidement. Quoique..._

- C'est pas une nouvelle, ça, fit Céline qui fronça les sourcils en se souvenant de quelque chose. Elle s'expliqua : elle avait déjà entendu des Serpentard en parler.

- Et ça fait combien de temps que tu nous caches ça ? fit la rapporteuse, énervée.

- Je ne cache pas ! J'ai oublié, c'est tout !

Elle reçut quelques regards exaspérés et la conversation s'orienta vers une autre direction que Céline omit volontairement d'écouter. Alice souriait machiavéliquement.

- Tu es sûre que tu l'as vraiment _oublié _? demanda-t-elle à la rousse. La concernée soupira et jeta un morceau de savon à la figure de son amie. Le savon frappa Alice au front et celle-ci trouva amusant de hurler d'une fausse douleur qui alerta la moitié de la tour.

Douze heures plus tard, les filles étaient en route vers Londres. Quelques Chocogrenouilles sautillaient librement dans le compartiment vide à part deux filles extrêmement soucieuses d'utiliser ces dernières heures pour "s'entraîner". Une flaque de chocolat gisait par terre ; c'était la relique d'une friandise que l'une des filles avait cessé de faire léviter. À présent, elles essayaient de s'auto-léviter.

- Répète encore comment tu es tombée du balai, dit Ari, hilare.

_Je vais te faire tomber dans une fosse septique !_

- Non, raconte la partie où tu as brûlé le stade entier, fit Beyhan en se retenant de rire pour deux secondes.

- Mais c'était pas drôle ! protesta Céline. Elle jeta un regard autour pour voir si son père prendrait la peine de la défendre. Erreur, l'elfe en question rigolait tout seul dans sa chambre afin d'éviter une crise familiale et une odeur de peau brûlée. Question accident de Quidditch, il préférait la partie où les professeurs avaient essayé de l'éloigner du stade pendant le premier match de l'année, sans succès. Elle avait été contrainte de regarder le match dans l'estrade des professeurs en se mordant la langue pour ne pas insulter les joueurs de l'équipe adverse... Serpensort ? Non, Serpent... peu importe.

- Papaaa, c'est quoi un bézoard ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Mais c'est mon devoir !

- Regarde dans ton livre.

- J'y ai regardé, y a pas !

Quelques _secondes _plus tard, l'elfe exaspéré trouva le paragraphe commençant avec "_Le bézoard"._

Mais la fille n'avait pas l'intention de laisser son père tranquille.

- Papaaa ! On achète une chèvre ? Il paraît que les bézoards sont dans leur estomac et que ce sont des antidotes très très efficaces !

L'homme souleva un sourcil.

- Comme ça, si on s'empoisonne, on pourra avoir un antidote dans le jardin ! continua Céline.

- Tu vas donc tuer une chèvre pour sauver quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Sauver toi ou Beyhan, oui. Ari, pas question.

- Mais lui, il le ferait pour toi.

_Ne jamais entrer dans de telles discussions avec son père et essayer de faire sa maligne. Sinon, un silence rempli de culpabilité s'installe entre vous. Et y a pas moyen de le rompre jusqu'à ce que votre grande sœur vienne vous jeter un bonbon. Toc !_

Trois semaines plus tard, dans la classe de Slughorn...

- ...puis elle m'a jeté un bonbon et je n'ai même pas pu riposter ! fit Céline tout en pesant ses yeux de limace. Alice rit un peu trop bruyamment, et Tom, assis devant elles, se retourna.

- Ta sœur ne serait pas trop infantile, par hasard ? dit-il en faisant une moue qui signifiait "comme toi". Céline ne comprit pas le message et jeta les yeux de limace dans le chaudron en disant :

- Voilà quelqu'un qui me comprend !

_Je préfère ne pas te comprendre, _pensa Tom qui se retourna pour prêter attention à sa potion.

Les mois passèrent rapidement. Les Poufsouffle de première année découvrirent la cuisine pendant que les Serdaigle avaient déjà appris par cœur toutes les sections de la bibliothèque. Les Gryffondor assistaient à tous les entraînements de leur équipe de Quidditch, et un Serpentard cherchait des nouveaux raccourcis pour éviter la foule d'élèves après les matchs. Tom Jedusor pensait que le Quidditch était certes un bon moyen d'amusement _magique, _mais il ne pouvait pas supporter de perdre du temps quand il avait autre chose à faire que de galérer dans la masse jusqu'à retourner dans les cachots ou la bibliothèque.

Effectivement, Tom n'éprouvait aucune difficulté à obtenir les meilleures notes aux examens, au contraire de ses camarades de classe dont deux filles de Gryffondor faisaient partie. Celles-là, motivées par la peur du regard tueur-massacreur de leur père, avaient fait un _effort exceptionnel _pour avoir des jolis 8,5 sur 10 dans la plupart des matières. Céline craignait la réaction que son père aurait face au 6 sur 10 qu'elle avait eu en Histoire de Magie.

- Dis lui tout simplement que tu n'as pas l'habitude qu'un fantôme somnolent t'enseigne quelque chose, avait proposé Alice.

Bien qu'il fut mort depuis quelques années, le professeur Binns continuait à donner des cours et les plus anciens élèves assuraient aux jeunes qu'il était comme ça de son vivant aussi.

Au sous-sol de Poudlard, une réflexion intéressante était en train d'avoir lieu dans l'esprit d'un garçon : _pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas rester ici pendant les vacances ? _Il pouvait facilement deviner la réponse qu'il allait obtenir d'un enseignant s'il posait la question.

Et cela le frustrait. Autant d'apprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école. Il n'aurait presque aucun moyen d'extérioriser sa colère.

_Presque._

Il avait toujours la possibilité de piquer les grimoires d'un élève de deuxième année peu soucieux de ses affaires. C'était un des innombrables bon côtés d'être réparti à Serpentard ; les familles de la plupart des élèves étaient si riches qu'ils ne s'inquiétaient pas du tout d'un ou deux livres perdus et qui ne seraient plus jamais utilisés. Dumbledore lui avait dit que le vol n'était pas toléré à Poudlard ; et cette solution était meilleure que celle consistant à emprunter les livres de la bibliothèque pour l'été.

Content de résoudre un de ses problèmes, Tom laissa tomber le suivant pour le moment.

_Ils n'oseront pas installer un autre enfant dans ma chambre pendant que j'y suis._

* * *

><p>Fin. M'enfin, pas encore. Je ne vous laisse pas sortir tant que vous ne m'aurez pas laissé une review<em>. <em>Ou un paquet de chololat devant ma porte._  
><em>


	12. Stupidité

Louloulouu... Toulouloulouuu... Turlututuuuu..._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>La guerre.<em>

_Si vous vous dites qu'une guerre va durer longtemps, elle va finir dans un mois._

_Si vous estimez qu'elle prendra fin dans quelques mois... Vous vous trompez._

_La stupidité humaine est sans limites. C'est prouvé, maintenant._

- Papa, dis, on va s'en aller ? Et Céline, qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire ? demanda Beyhan à son père d'un ton inquiet. La boutique Chanel où elle travaillait avait fermé ses volets et son père passait ses jours à réfléchir.

- Il n'y a pas de problème pour Céline, elle est protégée.

- Mais nous ?

Frederico soupira. _Les sorciers vont sûrement penser à quelque chose. Une protection magique, peut-être..._

- Nous ? Eh bien, ce n'est pas encore un problème. Mais les soldats ne tarderont pas à venir et emmener Ari.

Beyhan regarda son père, choquée. L'elfe lui-même était étonné par ce qu'il venait de dire.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fais, moi ? Rester ici sans rien faire ? Il n'est pas question d'envoyer mon fils à une quelconque guerre humaine._

Après un moment, le père de famille continua :

- On reste ici, mais...

- Comment faire pour ne pas m'envoyer à la guerre ? fit Ari en surgissant de nulle part.

- Oui, comment faire ?

- Aucune idée, mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'irai pas.

_Pourquoi je reste paralysé comme ça ? Je n'aime pas cette idée de guerre. Ces humains s'entretueront comme toujours, mais..._

- Il faudra que ton frère disparaisse, dit l'elfe à l'attention de sa fille.

- Ah, j'ai compris. On va dire que je suis parti au pays de ma mère, mais je resterai ici, hein ? dit Ari, en essayant de croiser le regard de son père. L'elfe acquiesça, et partit dans sa chambre dans dire un mot de plus, pour méditer sur les absurdités des humains.

Loin de là, une fillette rousse se rongeait les ongles. Elle attendait devant la porte de la salle des professeurs et tapait du pied. Finalement, Dumbledore sortit de la salle mais fut surpris de voir une petite fille tremblante et visiblement troublée.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, miss Spencer ? dit-il d'une voix douce.

Céline essaya de répondre, mais en vain. Elle bégaya un peu, trembla, puis tira sa main de sa bouche et la passa dans ses boucles. Dumbledore la regarda dans les yeux un moment, puis dit :

- Venez avec moi, on va trouver une solution à votre problème.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la petite fille et sourit aimablement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau mais Céline hésitait.

- Assieds-toi ma petite, dit-il en montrant le fauteuil confortable derrière lequel se tenait l'enfant. Céline s'assit, un peu calmée par cet élan d'affection venant de son professeur de Métamorphose.

- Voilà, p-professeur... Je ne sais pas comment vous le dire...

- Veux-tu quelque chose à boire ? lui proposa Dumbledore.

- Non, non... C'est urgent. V-vous savez, une guerre moldue vient de commencer...

- Et tu t'inquiètes pour ta famille.

- Je veux les protéger. Je dois les protéger ! fit Céline cette fois sans bégayer.

- Nous avons un plan pour les familles des élèves nés de Moldus. Une sorte de bouclier magique sera installé sur vos maisons, et il n'y aura plus rien à craindre, expliqua Dumbledore d'un ton calme.

_Gryffondor est la maison des courageux. Mais le courage n'est pas le manque de peur. C'est la capacité à vouloir protéger les êtres qu'on aime, surtout dans une situation comme ça. _

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, Céline. Du moment qu'ils ne voudront pas enlever la protection, ils seront en sécurité.

- M-merci, merci ! dit Céline, toujours tremblotante. Elle sautilla vers la porte du bureau, sourit à Dumbledore, puis sortit et quelques étages plus tard, s'écroula et fondit en larmes.

Si Céline avait été dans un conte de fées, Tom serait passé par là à ce moment précis. Mais Céline était bien dans la dure réalité, et la seule personne dans le couloir était Alice qui l'attendait depuis quelques minutes. Alice savait que son amie n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, et quand elle l'avait vue entrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore, elle avait décidé de s'asseoir et d'attendre patiemment. Elle avait vu Céline s'en aller presque en courant. C'était comme si son amie fuyait quelque chose. Alice ne s'était pas montrée et s'était contentée de la suivre. Finalement, après avoir monté quelques escaliers (et laissé une Alice essoufflée) elle s'était effondrée par terre et avait commencé à pleurer.

À vrai dire, Alice s'y attendait. Mais voir son amie si joyeuse d'habitude en cet état l'avait choquée. Son cœur s'affaiblit, et elle alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle resta silencieuse pendant quelques minutes, attendant que son amie se calme un peu et puisse à nouveau parler.

Enfin, Céline leva sa tête de ses genoux. Elle se tourna vers Alice et la regarda avec ses iris bleus contrastant horriblement dans ses yeux injectés de sang.

- T'es là depuis quand ? dit-elle avec une voix légèrement rauque.

- Maintenant, répondit Alice.

Céline savait qu'elle devait des explications à son amie. Elle fit un effort pour ne pas tourner sa tête et commença à parler. Elle raconta un peu la guerre moldue, puis son frère et finalement, l'assurance que Dumbledore lui avait donnée. Elle se rendait compte au fur et à mesure que ses angoisses étaient inutiles, et Alice était contente de ne pas avoir à lui expliquer cela. Pourtant, ces pleurs et ces pensées révélaient une chose bien plus importante ; Céline s'inquiétait pour son frère. C'était peut-être dû au manque d'assurance maternelle dans le foyer, ou Ari était vraiment insouciant, même à son propre sujet.

Céline, un peu honteuse d'avoir pleuré comme ça, alla se laver le visage dans les toilettes les plus proches. Une autre fille était là aussi, mais ne daigna pas accorder un regard aux deux amies venant d'entrer. Les fillettes discutèrent comme à leur habitude, jouèrent un peu avec l'eau puis allèrent à la tour de Gryffondor pour finir leurs devoirs donnés juste après la rentrée. Alice protestait : "On n'est qu'en deuxième année et regarde tous les trucs qu'on doit faire !" et reçut en guise de réponse : "S'il te plaît, va dire ça à Slughorn" de la part de Minerva. Céline rigola, et fit sécher rapidement l'encre pour ne pas en mettre partout. C'est comme ça que leur premier week-end se passa, et le dimanche soir, Céline essaya pour la première fois de sa vie de dormir les yeux ouverts, comme le faisaient les elfes à part entière.

La demi-elfe fut réveillée par le cri d'Alice. Elle pensa que la vision d'Alice et son cri étaient trop réalistes pour être vrais. _Alors ?..._ avant même de pouvoir se demander ce qui se passait, Alice la secoua comme une démente et beugla de nouveau.

- CÉLINE ? CÉLINE !

La vision brouillée, Céline ferma les yeux. Elle fit un mouvement pour écarter les bras d'Alice, et rouvrit les yeux avec une moue idiote sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

Alice était choquée. À son réveil, elle avait vu Céline fixer le vide sans aucun mouvement, comme un... _cadavre._ Elle avait perdu tout contrôle et avait crié, puis secoué son amie. Et là, Céline avait fermé les yeux comme si elle avait été dérangée, ensuite s'était dégagée de sa prise puis avait rouvert les yeux et parlé comme si tout était _normal, _qu'elle était tout simplement _réveillée._

Tout le dortoir était debout à cause des cris. Les autres filles (dont Céline avait finalement appris les noms) s'étaient rassemblées autour de son lit et la nouvelle préfète de cinquième année venait de débarquer. _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait pour avoir tellement d'ennuis ? _pensait Céline. Alice était toujours choquée, deux filles la regardaient sans rien comprendre et une autre fille essayait de chasser la préfète. Finalement, elle s'en alla en leur disant que la prochaine fois, elles auraient toutes une retenue. La même fille vint écarter les deux autres et aida Alice à s'asseoir. Aux yeux de Céline, elle était devenue un ange, ou même un Maia.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? _se dit-elle une énième fois. _Elle m'a réveillé en criant... j'ai fait quelque chose dans mon sommeil._

- Tu... dormais les yeux ouverts, déglutit Alice en regardant Céline. J'ai cru que tu... n'allais pas bien, finit-elle.

- Ah, mais c'était ça ! dit Céline en se frappant le front avec la paume de sa main. Désolée les filles, continua-t-elle, je rêvais éveillée.

_Ouf._

La fille-ange souriait. Elle semblait compréhensive. Même _trop_ compréhensive pour une sorcière normale. Mais en ce moment, le choc d'Alice était plus important que ça.

- Alice... commença la rousse.

- Tu m'as fait peur, dit Alice.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenue, dit-elle. C'était certes stupide de dire ça, mais elle devait bien faire quelque chose pour remédier à l'état de son amie.

- La prochaine fois que tu me fais autant peur, je te tue sur place et ma peur devient réalité. Compris ? fit Alice avec une fausse colère. Céline alla l'enlacer, et Alice se sentit de nouveau bien, rassurée du bien-être de son amie.

- Donc, si j'ai bien tout compris, fit une fille, tu rêvais éveillée ? Alors, y avait pas à s'inquiéter...

- Oui, fit Céline. Encore désolée de vous avoir réveillées.

Elle s'excusait pour quelque chose qui était dans sa nature. Si elle n'avait pas su tellement de choses sur l'arrogance humaine (dont elle avait hérité aussi), elle ne se serait pas excusée du tout. Mais là, la peine d'avoir causé un tel choc à son amie dominait sur son orgueil. Elle laissa Alice, puis alla mettre ses robes comme elle l'aurait fait en un matin normal.

La pensée de la fille-ange ne la troubla qu'en fin de journée. Dans la salle commune, elle abandonna Alice en train de galérer sur le tout nouveau devoir de Métamorphose et alla vers Lisa, ou "la fille-ange" comme elle la surnommait dans sa tête.

- Salut, dit-elle en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil à côté d'elle. Lisa cessa de regarder la cheminée, et tourna sa tête en souriant de la même façon que le matin.

- Salut Céline, répondit-elle. Tu as fini le devoir ?

- Oui... Mais dis, merci pour ton aide le matin, dit Céline. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la préfète, puis continua :

- Sans toi, j'aurais eu une belle retenue...

- Pourquoi tu aurais une retenue à cause de ta nature ? demanda subitement la fille. Elle continua à voix plus basse :

- Même si tu as tort de ne pas lui en avoir parlé plus tôt, ça reste juste un petit accident.

Si Céline n'avait pas eu cette expression stupidement choquée sur le visage, elle aurait pu tout nier. Mais elle était occupée à digérer les paroles de la fille-ange.

- Tu sais... comment ? Quoi ?

- Un ami de mon père était un elfe aussi, et il paraît qu'il dormait les yeux ouverts... ou il ne dormait tout simplement pas.

- Mais... moi je dors ?

Lisa leva les yeux au ciel.

- Parce que tu es une demi-elfe. D'ailleurs, les elfes normaux ne font pas de la magie humaine, ils sont trop "magiques" pour avoir besoin d'une baguette.

_C'est donc pour ça que ni Ari ni Beyhan sont "magiciens". Qui aurait cru qu'ils seraient plus elfes que moi ! J'irai leur demander des explications plus tard... là il y a une affaire urgente !_

- Dis, tu connais combien de demi-elfes ?

- Mon père en connait un. C'est un demi-elfe-demi-créature ou quelque chose comme ça, mais il vit en Allemagne.

_QUOI ?_

- N'importe quoi.

- Alors comment tu expliques le fait que je sais autant de choses sur toi ? demanda Lisa d'un ton énervé. Céline ne répondit pas, elle ne pouvait pas. Lisa continua sur un ton plus calme :

- Écoute, je n'ai pas l'intention de te vexer ou autre chose comme ça. J'ai juste voulu te dire... non, en fait je ne sais pas du tout comment c'est d'être un demi-elfe sorcière, mais sache que ton amie apprendra la chose que tu lui caches tôt ou tard. Je ne veux pas que ça se passe d'une manière... mauvaise, si tu comprends ce que je veux dire.

Lisa esquissa un sourire crispé, puis dit un petit "Bonne nuit" et alla se coucher. Céline avait compris plus qu'elle ne devait, et Lisa avait sauté un point ; les elfes pouvaient aussi faire ce que les magiciens appelaient "légilimencie". Ni son instinct elfique, ni ses pouvoirs ne fonctionnaient à sa guise mais là ils s'étaient tous réunis pour faire émerger un souvenir de l'esprit de Lisa.

_Tu ne me comprends peut-être pas, mais moi je te comprends... un peu._

Lisa est finalement une fille-ange, décida Céline en se souriant à elle-même. Elle n'avait pas voulu voir une deuxième fois des amis se disputer comme ça. Elle n'avait jamais oublié le demi-elfe qui avait été l'ami de son père jusqu'à un passé assez proche.

_En voilà, un elfe non soucieux de discrétion. Il faudra que mon père fasse connaissance avec ce gars._

Les pieds de Céline se mirent en route d'eux-mêmes pour aller vers Alice qui avait tout juste fini.

- Céline, tu peux faire sécher l'encre s'il te plaît ? J'ai galéré dessus pendant trois quarts d'heure et sans aide !

_Et si ce n'était pas encore temps ?_

Dans les cachots de Poudlard, un certain élève de première année feuilletait un livre tout fraîchement piqué à la bibliothèque. Il n'avait pas voulu éveiller les soupçons de la bibliothécaire et n'avait pas vu d'intérêt à attendre dans la file composée d'élèves stupides venus emprunter des livres pour faire leurs devoirs à la dernière minutes.

Cet ouvrage était en bon état comparé à d'autres qu'il avait consultés. L'année dernière, il avait cherché longtemps le nom de son père dans les trophées et les listes des préfets. Il avait demandé à plusieurs professeurs s'ils n'avaient pas eu un élève du nom de Tom Jedusor auparavant. Il avait même envoyé des lettres aux enseignants retraités. Cela avait été en vain. Peut-être que son père n'avait justement pas étudié à Poudlard ? Il avait entendu dire que certaines familles envoyaient leurs enfants à l'étranger. Maintenant, il recherchait son nom de famille dans des registres de familles de sorciers, plus décidé que jamais à trouver l'information qu'il désirait.

Il n'avait jamais pensé à ce qui se passerait s'il ne la trouvait pas.

* * *

><p>Encore un chapitre de fini ! Ouuaaiiis !<p>

Merci à Matteic pour la relecture *envoie des bisous*

Merci à Lalina et Mébah pour la lecture *envoie des chocolats*

Et puuiiiis, je vais faire de la pub pour mes deux OS !

Et je vais aussi demander des reviews !

Yeeaaappaaaa ! Demander, demander, demander !

* Attention, les neurones de l'auteure ont surchauffé à cause de l'énorme quantité de devoirs et travail qu'elle a. Veuillez laisser une review pour lui remonter un peu le moral, sinon elle risque d'exploser. *


	13. Rêves

21 jours plus tard, voici le NOUVEAU chapitre ! Tout plein de... heu... choses ?

* * *

><p>Ce n'était pas encore temps ? Peut-être oui, peut-être non.<p>

Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'Alice était la seconde fille-ange de Poudlard.

- C'est quoi, Céline ? avait demandé Alice quand elle avait vu le journal 'intime' de son amie avant la fin de leur premier week-end de Pâques à Poudlard.

- Euh... mon journal intime ? avait répondu Céline en levant un sourcil.

- Certainement, mais pourquoi c'est écrit en chinois ?

- Tu l'as ouvert ?

- Non, il est tombé sur ma tête.

C'était vrai. Pendant ses exercices de lévitation, Céline avait fait tomber maints objets sur les têtes de ses amies de dortoir.

Alice continua :

- Il s'est ouvert et j'ai vu ces lettres bizarres. Il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre que c'était un journal censé être intime.

_Ma parole, _pensa Céline, mais elle ne put poursuivre ses pensées.

- Tu as raison, dit-elle finalement en se penchant pour prendre le cahier.

- Mais dis, pourquoi il y a plein de gribouillis dans les premières pages ?

Céline regarda lesdites pages. Et éclata de rire.

Elle dut expliquer à son amie que lesdits gribouillis n'étaient rien d'autre que des entraînements pour pouvoir écrire son propre nom. Elle tourna les pages, éclata de rire en lisant quelques unes de ses journées et dit :

- C'était vraiment mon journal secret, à l'époque. J'y écrivais tout : les mauvaises blagues de mon frère, les robes de ma soeur, et même mon petit déjeuner. Je le promenais sous mon bras, et je ne laissais personne le lire.

- Tu avais quel âge ? demanda Alice avec curiosité.

- Cinq ans.

- CINQ ?

- Ben oui, c'était quand ma mère était encore en vie. Elle m'a appris sa propre langue maternelle, se justifia Céline. À mon avis, continua-t-elle, c'était pour ne pas laisser Beyhan s'occuper de mon éducation. Elle savait que sa fille aînée m'assommerait à la moindre faute, finit-elle avec une voix forcée de paraître joyeuse.

À ce moment là, Alice ne sut quoi faire à part avoir un pincement au coeur.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Parfois, Céline chantait quand tout le monde était endormi. Le matin, les filles se racontaient les beaux rêves qu'elles avaient fait la nuit. Elles se voyaient comme belles dames, princesses ou reines et même comme des fleurs en or dans des prés verts.

Une nuit sans étoiles et sans sommeil, Céline chanta une élégie. Elle se laissa aller à tel point qu'elle ne remarqua pas les réactions de ses camarades. Les filles grimaçaient et remuaient entre leur draps. Elles étaient peut-être un soldat se retirant d'un champ de bataille, ou une femme attendant le retour de son mari. Mais Alice ne l'était pas. Dans son cauchemar, c'était elle qui se faisait tuer. Elle se réveilla en sursaut, mais Céline ne se troubla pas. Elle continua encore un peu de chanter les tristes paroles, puis s'arrêta tout à coup et laissa sa tête tomber sur son oreiller, épuisée.

Alice ne dit rien mais au matin, elle ne participa pas aux échanges ayant pour sujet "le cauchemar de la veille" que les filles faisaient. D'habitude, elle était la première à débuter la conversation du "très beau rêve que j'ai fait hier". Jusqu'à présent, elle ne s'était jamais demandée pourquoi Céline les écoutait en souriant mais ne disait rien.

_Parce qu'on était toutes occupées à raconter notre version sans faire attention à autre chose._

La première fille-ange, Lisa, savait très bien ce qui se passait. Elle n'avait rien dit aux autres (c'est-à-dire les deux autres filles ne se doutant de rien) et ne comptait rien dire. Elle savait que du moment qu'elle ne leur mettait pas la puce à l'oreille, elles ne se douteraient de rien. Lisa ne voulait pas se démunir d'une amie (elfe !) et elle n'aurait pas supporté voir la scène du "lancement des quatre vérités en face". Ces filles n'étaient pas aussi gentilles qu'Alice.

Comme tout amie se doutant de quelque chose, Alice découvrit la nature de Céline. Vers la fin de leur deuxième année à Poudlard, Alice faisait des recherches sur les cours optionnels qu'elle pouvait choisir en troisième. Elle avait trouvé un livre intitulé _Créatures magiques : vraies et légendaires. _

- Elfes de maison ? Y en a, à Poudlard ? se dit-elle après avoir lu un paragraphe sur ces créatures. Céline sursauta et fit tomber ses brochures. Elle les ramassa et vint jeter un coup d'oeil au dit paragraphe.

_Ah, ce n'était que ça, _pensa-t-elle en lisant la description détaillée. Elle avait vu des elfes de maison venir nettoyer leur dortoir mais ne savait pas leurs noms.

_Elfes !_

Par contre, elle avait omis de lire la partie légendes. Cette partie-là avait attiré l'attention d'Alice.

_Cependant, des témoins disent avoir vu des elfes 'normaux'. D'après leurs témoignages, ces elfes n'ont rien à voir avec les elfes de maison. Les adultes sont beaux, grands et sveltes. Ils ont des talents extraordinaires et sont presque immortels. Ils ne sont pas originaires de 'notre monde' et ne parlent aucun langage connu._

_Nous avons très peu d'informations au sujet de ces créatures légendaires. Rares sont ceux qui disent en rencontrer, et plus rares sont ceux qui témoignent. Le témoignage qui suit date de 1892__..._

Le cerveau de Alice se mit à travailler à toute vitesse.

_Talent extraordinaire = chant qui fait s'endormir = Céline_

_Talent extraordinaire = chant qui fait rêver = Céline_

_Talent extraordinaire = dormir les yeux ouverts = Céline_

_Père et soeur de Céline = Beaux, grands et sveltes_

_Elfe = Talent extraordinaire + Beau, grand et svelte_

_Céline = Elfe_

_Elfe = Céline_

Le livre glissa entre ses mains, mais Alice le récupéra tout de suite en fixant le vide avec des yeux grands ouverts. Elle lut, relut, re-relut le passage, feuilleta tout le livre, lut attentivement le chapitre des elfes de maison et laissa tomber le livre pour de bon.

Dans le dortoir, Céline regardait ses colliers gravés d'emblèmes. Les signes héraldiques de ses ancêtres brillaient dans ses mains. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

Alice entra silencieusement dans la salle. Elle vit Céline, mais ne se précipita pas. Elle avait senti depuis le début des escaliers qu'elle devait se calmer. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté du lit de son amie, et regarda les colliers.

Céline tourna la tête vers elle, et poussa les colliers à cōté. Elle sourit tristement à Alice, les yeux toujours baignés de larmes.

- Tu es une elfe, n'est-ce pas ? dit Alice à voix basse.

- Demie, fit Céline en souriant toujours.

- C'est pourquoi tu peux dormir les yeux ouverts... chanter... faire voir de beaux rêves ou des cauchemars... continua Alice pour traduire ses calculs en paroles en regardant d'abord le vide, ensuite Céline. La demi-elfe hocha la tête, et Alice demanda :

- Ton père est un elfe... mais ta mère était une humaine. Comment ils se sont rencontrés ?

Céline resta silencieuse. Alice avait commencé à penser qu'elle avait trop demandé, mais Céline se mit à parler.

- Dans le monde des esprits, ou dans le jardin des rêves... Un lieu pour les āmes perdues, ou en recherche. Ils se rencontrent là-bas, puis décident de venir ici.

Alice inclina la tête. Magicienne sans attrait pour la logique, elle ne voulait pas savoir les détails physiques.

- Ton père peut-il retourner dans son monde ? demanda-t-elle. Les larmes de Céline ne coulaient plus, et Alice pensait qu'elle avait besoin de parler (et c'était un bon moyen d'en savoir plus).

- C'est difficile pour lui... d'y aller physiquement. Beyhan le peut, elle va parfois dans le monde de Maman et y reste... mais c'est fatiguant. À un moment, elle devra choisir...

- Comment ?

Céline sourit.

- L'amour... la seule chose qui vaudra la peine de quitter son monde natal, et s'installer dans un autre.

- Et… elle pourra retourner vous voir ?

- Sūrement, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle voudra, dit Céline en pensant à son père et sa mère. Des raisons différentes avaient causé leur départ, l'un dans la Grande Mer, l'autre dans le Monde des Esprits. Le premier avait été retrouvé sur une plage de la Méditerranée 400 ans auparavant. Il était resté un bon moment, puis en avait eu marre de voyager sans but dans un monde étranger. Cependant, il lui avait été impossible de repartir, mais il avait pu rester dans le Monde des Esprits (ou le Jardin des Rêves) autant qu'il le voulait. Il y avait rencontré une autre âme en peine, et les trois frère et soeurs connaissaient la suite en détail.

- Et toi ? demanda Alice.

C'était plus compliqué que l'histoire de ses parents.

- Quoi, moi ?

- Tu vas choisir quand ?

- Hé dis, j'ai pas encore visité les autres mondes ! dit Céline en rigolant.

Céline savait qu'elle aurait moins de difficultés que son père à s'affranchir des limites physiques. Beyhan le faisait aussi (Ari avait refusé de se lever du canapé) et Céline pensait qu'elle pouvait le faire. Elle ne savait pas _comment_, mais elle le ferait. Tôt ou tard.

La conversation difficile fut terminée et Céline accepta de chanter une belle chanson contant les beautés du monde de son père, l'Arda. À la fin, une question assaillit l'esprit d'Alice.

- Ces armoiries... ça vient de vos ancêtres ?

Céline souleva les colliers que son amie montrait. Les emblèmes étaient représentés sur les pendentifs. Le plus grand était un carré bleu avec un soleil aux couleurs orange et or. Un autre était un carré incliné argenté avec une étoile formée par huit flammes or. Le dernier était un losange aussi, avec des étoiles bleu clair et argent sur un ciel bleu.

Céline commença à expliquer :

- Les étoiles, c'est l'emblème de mon grand-père, le dernier Haut Roi. Je n'ai pas celui de son père, mais là, c'est celui de son grand-père à lui, avec les huit flammes. Le carré, c'est l'emblème du premier Haut Roi et de sa maison. Ça a été utilisé par tous les Haut Rois après lui.

Céline s'arrêta un instant, puis continua.

-Tu vas me demander pourquoi mon père n'en fait pas partie, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle finalement à Alice qui avait ouvert la bouche.

- Ben...

Les yeux de Céline plongèrent dans de lointaines visions. Elle dit :

- Tous les Haut-Rois sont morts assassinés... Tu sais que les elfes sont presque immortels, ils ne meurent pas du moment qu'ils ne sont pas gravement blessés... tués...

Elle leva la tête et continua en regardant le visage de son amie sans le voir :

- Il paraît que ma grand-mère n'a pas voulu laisser son propre fils mourir. Elle pensait que son premier devoir en tant que mère était de faire vivre son enfant. Elle ne proclama pas mon père en tant que nouveau Haut Roi pendant son enfance, et quand mon père devint adulte, il se rendit compte que le monde ne serait jamais pareil pour les elfes. Alors, il ne se déclara pas et ne prit jamais le titre de Haut Roi, vu qu'il n'avait plus de royaume.

- Mais... s'il avait fait des efforts pour garder ses citoyens...

- Non. Le temps était venu pour les elfes de s'en aller.

La conversation s'arrêta là. Cette nuit, une des filles rêva éveillée et une autre fille passa de longues heures à méditer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si Tom Jedusor avait regardé dans la même partie du livre, il aurait pu y dénicher la réponse de l'une des questions trottant dans sa tête.

Mais il ne lui accorda pas un regard. Les créatures magiques étaient tout simplement _inutiles._

* * *

><p>Tralalalalalalalaa lalalalallalalaaa lalala. Et l'auteur maniaque veut des reviews. Tulululuu lululuu lululooo...<em><br>_


	14. Whataya want from me

Après mon assez long retard, voilà le chapitre attendu avec tant de... heu... curiosité ! Oui ! Le nom du chapitre vient d'une chanson d'Adam Lambert.

Bien sûr, je n'oublie pas de remercier Matteic. Si seulement on pouvait mettre des émoticônes ici, je mettrais un adorable petit panda disant merci avec des yeux tout mignons. C'est mignon, un petit panda remerciant sa béta-lectrice, non ?

PS : Je n'admettrai jamais que je ne suis pas un panda.

* * *

><p><em>Alice adorée,<em>

_Joyeux anniversaire, je suis si contente que tes parents aient eu la bonne idée d'avoir un deuxième enfant après ton frère ! Sinon je n'aurais pas une amie comme toi. Ou peut__-être que si. Mais non. Bon, j'arrête __de gaspiller du papier. Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi il n'y a pas une boîte remplie de biscuits. C'est parce qu'on dirait que le rationnement alimentaire a atteint la cuisine de Beyhan. Je ne mange pas de biscuits depuis qu'on est en vacances ! Et j'ai l'impression qu'à Poudlard aussi, on ne verra plus ces magnifiques, adorables, sublimes repas tous les jours, juste pendant les fêtes. Tu penses qu'on devrait faire des stocks de desserts dès le festin du début d'année ?_

_À force de parler de nourriture, je commence à avoir faim. J'espère que tu aimeras ton cadeau, et je te conseille fortement de l'aimer. Sinon je t'écris__ la plus mauvaise blague de tous les temps. Tu peux facilement en deviner l'auteur._

_On se voit... bientôt ?_

_Céline la Magnifique et Splendide. _

Alice posa la lettre sur la table et défit le papier enveloppant son cadeau ; un petit peigne en métal, fabriqué sans aucun doute par son amie. La jeune fille regarda attentivement les motifs de fleurs que Céline avait sûrement gravés, non sans mal. Bien entendu, avoir un talent de maîtrise du feu lui avait largement facilité la tâche. Un adulte aurait grimacé en voyant les défauts, mais Alice adora tout simplement son cadeau.

_Tom Elvis Jedusor. Tom Jedusor de père, Elvis de grand-père maternel._

_Succomber à la grande faiblesse qu'est la mort... Mère, descendante de Serpentard. _

_Ça ne va pas ensemble._

_Mais ce n'est pas dur de voir la vérité. Ce... Moldu dont j'ai hérité le nom... C'est à cause de lui. Il a causé sa mort._

_Qu'est-ce qu'un Moldu peut comprendre __à__ la magie ?_

_L'être inférieur qu'il est, que peut-il en savoir ?_

_Et un né de Moldus, un Sang-de-Bourbe... sans honorable sang de magicien dans les veines... comment peut-il être considéré égal à un sang-pur né de père et mère sorciers ?_

_Moi ? Le sang de mon ancêtre, Salazar Serpentard, vient supérieur à l'inutile héritage du Moldu._

_Le Moldu qui m'a obligé __à__ vivre parmi ses semblables tant d'années._

_Même cela ne m'a pas empêché. Grâce au haut sang de Salazar Serpentard, je suis bien plus puissant que n'importe quel sorcier de sang pur._

_La supériorité de Serpentard coule dans mes veines._

_Mais..._

_Moi, l'Héritier de Serpentard._

_Appelé avec un nom de Moldu. Appelé avec le nom du Moldu. _

_Ça ne me convient pas._

_Pas du tout._

- Tom ? fit une petite voix dans son dos.

Jedusor tourna la tête, troublé en ce moment de réflexion.

- Ah, c'est toi, dit-il en voyant une Gryffondor aux cheveux roux.

- Ça va ? dit Céline joyeusement. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus, continua-t-elle.

- Oui, longtemps, fit Tom en se demandant ce qu'il devait faire pour se débarrasser de ce visiteur encombrant. Il décida de baisser la tête sur son livre. Normalement, il ne ferait pas quelque chose de ce genre (ça n'allait pas bien avec sa popularité) mais là, il était _occupé._

- Il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, la semaine prochaine. Tu y vas ?

- Oui.

- Ah, c'est bien !

Céline ne dit rien de plus. Cela intrigua Tom qui daigna lever la tête pour regarder la jeune fille. Elle semblait essayer de trouver les mots convenables pour une requête.

- Tu veux me demander quelque chose ? dit Tom.

_C'était donc ça, son problème. Pourquoi quelqu'un viendrait voir quelqu'un d'autre juste pour 'papoter' ?_

- Oui... heu... est-ce que je peux t'emprunter ton livre de Métamorphose ? J'ai perdu le mien et... je ne veux pas aller au cours de Dumbledore sans livre... bégaya Céline, surprise des paroles de Tom.

- Bien sûr, dit Tom en sortant l'exemplaire de son sac. On avait Métamorphose ce matin, et il n'a donné qu'un devoir de révision, poursuivit-il. Vous avez cours quand ? Demain ?

- Non, cet après-midi...

C'est pourquoi Céline avait attendu Tom dans la Grande Salle pendant le repas, puis avait piqué un sprint jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

- D'accord. Mais viens le rendre demain soir, fit-il en lui tendant le livre. Céline le prit et fit quelques pas rapides en arrière. Elle remercia le garçon, fit un signe de la main et courut jusqu'à la classe qui était plutôt loin.

Une pensée presque identique leur trottait dans la tête.

_J'ai cru qu'elle allait me demander d'aller à Pré-au-Lard ensemble. Ouf ! _se disait Tom.

Céline songeait qu'elle avait été plutôt stupide pendant la conversation entière. Pourquoi avait-elle ouvert le sujet de Pré-au-Lard ? Et laissé Tom penser que...

_Stupide, je suis stupide__._

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier les Animagi, dit Dumbledore d'une voix vive.

Au fond de la classe, Céline feuilletait le livre qu'elle venait d'emprunter et faisait semblant de prendre des notes sur un parchemin.

- Céline, ça va ? murmura Alice.

- Hein ?

La jeune fille rousse leva les yeux vers son amie, le visage inexpressif. Mais leur bref 'échange' fut interrompu par un raclement de gorge et regard-par-dessus-lunettes de Dumbledore. Céline baissa la tête, honteuse, tandis que Alice jetait un regard mauvais au professeur.

Le livre était de seconde main mais en bon état. Céline entendait presque les murmures des pages, tournées par deux personnes différentes. Aucune n'avait essayé de lire_ en_ la page, au lieu de lire ses lettres. La Gryffondor était plongée dedans, et ne prêtait aucune attention à son amie ou son professeur.

Alice, exaspérée par l'attitude de son amie, s'était concentrée sur le cours et prenait des notes sur le parchemin que Céline avait délaissé. Dumbledore avait d'abord expliqué la théorie des Animagi, puis avait invité un renard dans la classe, qui s'était transformé en humain. Céline n'avait écouté que cette partie du cours. Le son du papier était envoûtant, et Céline avait trop honte pour pouvoir regarder Dumbledore. Elle s'était mise en situation embarrassante deux fois en une demi-heure ; la première avec Tom, la seconde en classe.

_Je n'étais pas si timide que ça..._

À la fin du cours, Céline murmura à son amie :

- Regarde, là il va donner un devoir de révision...

- Chut ! fit Alice, empressée de prendre des notes.

- Pour le prochain cours, faites une révision de ce que nous avons appris aujourd'hui, dit Dumbledore. L'expression de triomphe était visible sur le visage de Céline Spencer.

En route vers le cours de Sortilèges, Céline implora Alice de lui prêter ses notes. Alice n'en avait pas l'habitude, mais elle avait pensé que c'était plus agréable de se faire supplier que de supplier soi-même. Elle accepta, mais prévint Céline qu'elle ne serait pas aussi 'gentille' la prochaine fois.

- Mais pour une fois que je te demande tes notes ! s'était exclamée la rousse.

- Faut en profiter, non ? avait répondu son amie en ricanant. Un grognement avait suivi le ricanement, et Céline avait arraché les papiers des mains d'Alice.

Le lendemain, Céline alla à la bibliothèque pour rendre son livre à Tom. Elle le trouva à sa place habituelle, assis à une table près des livres de généalogie. Elle lui rendit le livre, puis demanda en regardant le tome qu'il tenait sur ses genoux :

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches dans ces livres d'arbre généalogique ?

_Idiote, _pensa Tom. Il leva la tête et regarda la fille, qui rougit aussitôt en se souvenant de _quelque chose._

- Oh, j-j'avais oublié... je suis désolée...

- Ce n'est rien.

- Désolée... et merci pour le livre...

Céline se retourna pour s'en aller, mais Tom l'interpella.

- Attends ! J'ai trouvé ton livre !

Il lui présenta le livre de Métamorphose qu'il sortit de son sac. La rousse la prit, puis demanda, embarrassée, comment il l'avait retrouvé.

- C'est simple, dit Tom en faisant une moue, _Accio livre de métamorphose de Céline !_

Le livre s'envola des mains de la fille, et Tom le rattrapa au vol. Il avait une expression blasée, comme s'il faisait ça tous les jours. Le garçon rendit le livre à la rouquine qui le remercia encore une fois avec les yeux grands ouverts et les joues rosies par sa gêne. Elle s'en alla rapidement, en pensant à sa grande stupidité... ou ses grandes stupidités, au pluriel.

Dans la salle commune, le regard d'Alice disait la même chose aussi : _stupide._

- Je suis vraiment stupide, stupide, stupide... déblatéra Céline en causant un roulement d'yeux de plus à Alice.

- Ça va, j'ai compris. Tu es stupide de ne pas t'être rappelée qu'il est orphelin.

- Arrête, fit Céline en suppliant son amie avec des yeux de chien battu. Alice leva les yeux au ciel, puis se rappela de quelque chose.

- Mais dis... tu n'es pas... orpheline, toi aussi ? De mère ? dit Alice en scrutant le visage de son amie pour y détecter une possible tristesse qu'elle aurait causée. Céline la regarda (toujours avec ses yeux de chien battu) et répondit :

- Ce n'est pas la même chose... je connais ma famille, moi.

- Oui, c'est vrai, admit Alice.

Un court silence s'interposa entre les filles et fut interrompu presque à l'instant par Minerva McGonagall, nouvelle préfète de Gryffondor.

- Vous ne devriez pas aller vous coucher ? demanda-t-elle.

_Les préfets contrôlent nos heures de sommeil, maintenant ? _pensa Alice.

- Euh... non, fit Céline en guise de réponse, pourquoi ? C'est le nouveau règlement ?

Minerva haussa les épaules.

- Non, dit-elle, mais vous vous couchez tôt, normalement. Hé, vous n'avez pas choisi l'Arithmancie comme cours ? continua-t-elle en regardant la pile de livres sur la table. Les filles firent non de la tête.

- Ne me dites pas que vous avez choisi la Divination.

- Non, mais on a choisi les Soins des Créatures Magiques et les Runes, fit Alice d'un ton joyeux.

- C'est mieux que rien, dit Minerva. Elle marmonna quelque chose à propos de ses BUSE, puis s'en alla. Les filles rangèrent leurs livres dans leurs sacs, puis Alice remarqua le livre de Métamorphose de Céline.

- Ce n'est pas ton livre perdu, ça ?

- Oh, ça... Tom l'a retrouvé.

L'esprit d'Alice s'embrouilla de questions impossibles à formuler. Elle parvint tout de même à émettre un "Comment ?" aigu.

- Il a utilisé un sort... _Accio._

- Si je me rappelle bien... commença Alice.

- On ne l'a pas encore vu en cours, termina Céline.

- Sacré Jedusor, fit Alice. Ça explique pourquoi tous les professeurs l'aiment bien, il est si _intelligent, studieux _et il lit des livres de sorts avancés, dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique. Céline rigola ; c'était la vérité, les professeurs vantaient Tom Jedusor de temps en temps. Il était aimé par presque toute l'école ; l'exception étant les Gryffondor et quelques Serdaigle jaloux. Mais même parmi les rouge et or, personne ne se moquait de lui... à part Alice Prewett, qui ne le faisait pas ouvertement.

La semaine passa ainsi, et la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard des troisième année eut lieu le samedi. Céline avait fait signer le papier à son père, et Dumbledore avait été franchement étonné quand il avait vu les lettres elfiques inscrites sous un emblème bleu. Le père de Céline ne possédait pas d'emblème spécial ; il utilisait celui de son propre père et cela intriguait les professeurs curieux. Tout de même, Dumbledore ne posa pas de questions mais observa la "signature" pendant près d'une minute.

Dès que le concierge eut contrôlé leur noms, les deux filles coururent à pleines jambes dans le parc. Céline stoppa près du terrain de Quidditch ; elle enviait les joueurs de Serdaigle qui étaient obligés de faire un entraînement en ce jour. Alice roula des yeux et tira son amie par le bras pour la faire venir. À partir de là, elles avancèrent lentement ; Céline regardait toutes les 30 secondes par-dessus son épaule et Alice grimaçait à chaque fois. Quand elles sortirent par les portes du parc, Céline centra son attention vers le village.

L'expédition fut amusante pour les filles ; elles renversèrent de la Bièraubeurre sur le propriétaire des Trois Balais (qui les chassa de son bar) puis allèrent à Honeydukes pour vider leur bourses à moitié ("Deux Galions pour ça ? C'est de la pure escroquerie !... mais j'achète quand même.") et ensuite choisirent une nouvelle plume pour Minerva, l'ancienne détruite la veille par Céline ("Euh, Minerva, je suis désolée mais ta plume est... morte. Paix à son âme..." "QUOI ?"). Finalement, elles achetèrent chacune une tasse de thé arracheuse de dent et retournèrent aux Trois Balais parce que Céline serait "triste pour le barman". Leurs excuses acceptées (l'homme ne se souvenait même plus d'elles), elles se mirent en route vers le château, pensant à qui elles pourraient bien offrir une innocente tasse de thé. Elles décidèrent toutes les deux de faire cette blague à leurs grands frères et rigolèrent pendant tout le chemin, ne se souciant pas du froid piquant, Alice ayant demandé à la rousse d'allumer un petit feu sur la paume de sa main.

La "magie-sans-baguette" de la rousse n'avait pas attiré l'attention de la clique de Serpentard, Tom Jedusor inclus. Il l'avait remarqué, mais il ne s'y intéressait pas. Point.

* * *

><p>Le panda veut des bambous et des reviews.<p> 


	15. J'ai mal au ventre

**Nouveau chapitre, nouvelles surprises.**

***remercie Matteic***

**Héhé !**

* * *

><p><em>Ils ne se battent pas au front... Les héros des deux camps ne viennent pas s'affronter, non. Ils se cachent.<em>

_Tout le monde se cache. Tout le monde attend que les avions passent avant de pouvoir rentrer chez soi__._

_Ils essaient de continuer à vivre. Quand ils finissent de réparer les derniers dégâts... _

_Une autre attaque._

_Jusqu'à ce que les gens de ce camp ne puissent plus résister._

_Ce n'est plus une guerre de "qui tuera le plus d'ennemis au front". C'est "qui cèdera le premier"._

_Quand on pense aux grands rois qui, atteints d'un soudain délire, vont se battre contre l'Ennemi Noir..._

_Des alliances qui n'aboutissent à rien..._

_Et l'Ennemi qui se trouve toujours une forteresse où bâtir son Royaume, se construire une nouvelle armée..._

_Et attaquer, encore, sans cesse, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait une mince faille dans la défense._

_Puis tout détruire. Ne pas laisser pierre sur pierre, tête sur épaule._

_Finalement, le fait que la méthode soit différente ne veut pas dire que la "guerre" est différente aussi. _

* * *

><p>De retour à la Salle Commune, les filles filèrent dans leur coin pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement – ou plutôt manger tranquillement leurs sucreries. Alice remarqua une Gazette du Sorcier traînant sur une table proche.<p>

- Tu penses que je serais capable d'utiliser le sort de Jedusor sur ça ? demanda-t-elle en montrant la Gazette à Céline. La rousse haussa les épaules et ne dit rien tandis que son amie essayait de tirer sa baguette de sa poche sans se lever.

- La voilà, ma gentille petite baguette. Alors, toutes les deux, on va faire un superbe exploit ! Allez, montre à Tatie Céline ce que tu sais faire ! _Accio Gazette !_

_Tatie ? Moi ? Bon, qu'est-ce qui est le plus étrange : le fait qu'Alice considère sa baguette comme sa fille, qu'elle lui parle, ou que je sois la tante de sa fille adoptive ?_

La Gazette bougea de quelques centimètres, puis tomba par terre.

- Joli, déclara Céline.

Alors qu'Alice achevait de remercier son amie et vanter sa connexion magique avec sa baguette, une silhouette rapide passa entre elles pour venir s'installer en face. C'était Minerva qui avait fini sa tournée volontaire avec les préfets-en-chef. Vu comment elle s'était effondrée sur le fauteuil, on aurait dit qu'elle était morte de fatigue. Les filles la fixaient, attendant qu'elle s'exclame " Je suis tellement fatiguée ! " et se lève énergiquement pour aller conseiller quelques première année perdus dans leurs grimoires.

Mais cette fois, elle ne se leva pas tout de suite. Elle préféra se redresser et demander à Alice d'un ton quand même énergique :

- Tu viens d'essayer un sort de quatrième année ?

- Oui, répondit Alice, déconcertée.

_Inutile de lui demander si elle a entendu... ou vu. "Si je ne l'avais pas remarqué, pourquoi je poserais cette question ?"_

- Joli boulot pour une débutante. Tu as lu les livres de quatrième ?

- Non, c'est... euh... un ami de Céline qui l'a utilisé...

- Pour trouver mon livre de métamorphose, termina Céline.

Minerva fronça les sourcils. Elle fit un mouvement de tête qui encouragea Céline à en dire plus.

- Tom Jedusor, de Serpentard. Il est en même année que nous. Tu le connais ? continua-t-elle.

- Oh, Slughorn n'arrête pas de vanter ses exploits, quand personne dans la classe n'arrive à faire une potion acceptable. "Il est en troisième année, dans ma maison, et je vous assure qu'il accomplit des merveilles ! " Pas seulement Slughorn, j'ai déjà entendu la moitié des professeurs parler de lui.

Minerva avait toujours les sourcils un peu froncés. Elle continua son monologue en fixant les filles tour à tour de son regard perçant :

- Je ne connais pas beaucoup ce garçon, mais s'il arrive à faire tant de choses en troisième année - et que les professeurs parlent de lui dans MA classe - il doit être un peu... étrange. Faites attention.

- D'accord, merci, dit Alice et Minerva se leva pour aller gronder des deuxièmes années se disputant à cause d'un encrier renversé. Un silence aussi étrange que Jedusor plana dans l'air, avant que Céline le brise.

- C'était bizarre, dit-elle en regardant toujours Minerva.

- Je dirais qu'elle est un peu... jalouse. Tu lui as donné sa nouvelle plume ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de me lever. Tu peux me donner la Gazette ? demanda Céline.

Sans lever les fesses de son fauteuil, Alice se pencha en avant pour tirer la Gazette. Elle ne réussit qu'à récupérer la première page qu'elle jeta sur Céline avant de se pencher de nouveau.

- Tiens, une nouvelle attaque, fit Céline.

- Où ça ?

- Oh, des feux énormes !

- Où ça ? demanda Alice encore une fois, énervée.

- Coventry. Ils disent qu'il y a eu un horrible incendie qui a duré toute la nuit...

La voix de Céline se transforma en un léger murmure tandis qu'elle lisait la suite de l'article. Alice, elle, avait abandonné sa lutte depuis longtemps et gisait à moitié par terre, les jambes toujours sur son fauteuil.

* * *

><p><em>Au début, il y en avait deux : un mâle et une femelle. Ils étaient tout mignons avec leurs petits yeux bleus, leur douce fourrure blanche et leur immense stupidité. Ils se nourrissaient de pieds de meubles et de couvertures de lits. En un rien de temps, ils avaient évolué de la taille d'un Vif d'Or à celle d'un Souafle.<em>

_Ensuite, ils commencèrent à se multiplier. Vite._

- BWAAAAH !

- Non, espèce de lapin, je ne te donnerai pas... NON ! Rends-moi...

Les cris venant de la salle commune avaient suffi à déterminer qui était la nouvelle victime : Minerva McGonagall, préfète de 5ème année, venant de recevoir son tout nouveau chapeau.

Le lapin poussa un cri, appelant ses frères (ou sœurs) à l'aide. Au moins cinq des créatures jaillirent de sous du lit de Céline à la vitesse du son, renversant tous les meubles se trouvant sur leur passage.

- Tiens, ils n'ont fait que renverser, cette fois ! Céline, regarde sous ton lit. C'est louche.

- Pas question ! Il y en a sûrement un qui m'attend là pour me crever les yeux...

Lisa leva les yeux au ciel avant d'aller regarder elle-même sous le lit en question. Elle leva le drap qui pendait du matelas, puis soupira.

- On dirait qu'ils ont entamé un joli tunnel sous ton lit, Céline.

- Pitié, qu'ils l'aient juste entamé...

- Comment ils peuvent creuser un tunnel au sol ? Dis plutôt qu'ils ont fait un trou ! remarqua Alice.

- BWAAAAAH !

- Aaaaaah !

_C'est comme ça qu'on s'est rendu compte qu'il ne manquait qu'une dernière finition au gentil trou-tunnel. Par contre, on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas étendu jusqu'en dessous des pieds du lit de Céline ; ça ferait deux victimes d'un seul coup_.

Les lapins foncèrent tête la première sur Lisa. La fine couche de plâtre ne résista pas au poids de cinq lapins et d'une fille de 13 ans ; la pauvre fille se réveilla à l'infirmerie.

L'évacuation des lapins crétins ne fut pas sans incidents ; ils essayèrent d'étrangler Minerva, mangèrent la collection de Bavboules d'Eileen Prince, les vomirent sur Mimi Geignarde, enfermèrent la fille aux toilettes, et finalement firent une fête inoubliable dans le bureau du professeur Dippet.

- Mais ils ne font rien de mal ! Ils sont juste un petit peu idiots, c'est tout ! supplia Rubeus Hagrid quand son directeur de maison fit enfermer tous les lapins dans des cages renforcées avec des sorts avant de les envoyer très loin. Le professeur Dumbledore resta impassible.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il continue à défendre ces... choses ! siffla Lisa en serrant les poings. Heureusement que Jedusor a trouvé leur chef, sinon on serait toujours en train de leur courir après.

- Ouais, adulons Jedusor le Grand, notre sauveur, marmonna Alice d'une voix à peine audible.

* * *

><p>Entre les nouveaux cours, les matchs de Quidditch, les devoirs, les examens et la guerre moldue, la troisième année de Céline à Poudlard s'écoula rapidement. Les événements notables de cette année étaient nombreux : les matchs de Gryffondor ( "Vous pouvez m'empêcher de jouer, mais vous ne pouvez pas me priver de regarder !" ), les nouveaux cours, les sorties à Pré-au-Lard, les indigestions des sucreries et surtout l'Épouvantard. Le professeur Têtenjoy avait fait amener une de ces créatures "pour expérimenter quelque chose". Elle avait fait essayer à quelques élèves le sort de Riddikulus mais n'avait permis à aucun de rire. À la fin du cours, elle avait pris Céline à part, prétendant l'avoir "oubliée" pendant le cours. Elle avait insisté pour que la rousse affronte l'Épouvantard et avait ignoré les protestations de la jeune fille, disant qu'elle devait affronter sa peur.<p>

Le professeur avait peut-être pensé que ce serait l'Ennemi Noir ou Morgoth qui apparaîtrait, mais il s'était trompé. Ce dont la fille avait le plus peur était la petite créature visqueuse en face d'elle. L'Épouvantard soi-même.

- Ça alors ! s'était-elle exclamé, je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose comme ça !

Elle laissa partir la jeune fille choquée. Après s'être remis de ses états, le professeur se rendit compte de quoi vraiment la petite fille avait peur.

Céline, elle, était désorientée. Elle n'avait pas vu le corps sans vie de qui que ce soit. Elle n'avait pas vu les scènes de guerre ensanglantées que racontaient les chansons interdites. Elle n'avait pas vu sa maison être bombardée, ou le toit s'effondrant sur sa tête. Elle n'avait pas vu non plus des hordes de monstres s'attaquant à elle.

C'était un énigme qu'elle croyait impossible à résoudre jusqu'à ce que Minerva lui demande qui était dans la pièce avec elle. La réponse heurta son esprit à toute vitesse et la fille se rendit compte de quoi elle avait réellement peur.

* * *

><p>Quand les examens furent terminés (et que Céline dut affronter toute seule un Épouvantard qui fut son cauchemar pour les jours suivants), les filles se permirent une détente dans le parc, à l'ombre d'un arbre. Elles avaient tourné le dos au lac et s'étaient allongées par terre.<p>

Un hibou ne tarda pas à faire tomber un petit rouleau de papier sur la tête de Céline. Le message venait de son père, mais Céline n'y accorda aucune attention et fourra le rouleau dans sa poche.

- Ton père a finalement accepté d'acheter un hibou ? demanda Alice.

- On dirait... mais je suis sûre qu'il me fera nettoyer les fientes.

Ainsi, la petite lettre fut oubliée. Céline ne la retrouva que 24 heures plus tard, le dernier jour avant le départ. Elle la lut, la relut, puis se mit à chercher frénétiquement une plume. Quand Alice lui demanda ce qui s'était passé, elle lui montra la lettre.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Alice en essayant de lire les signes bizarres. Céline la regarda d'un air vide puis s'exclama :

- Je n'en sais rien ! T'as une plume ?

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas un peu tard ?

Les bras de la fille, occupés à extirper des livres du coffre, s'affaissèrent. Il était trop tard pour envoyer une lettre et attendre la réponse : elle n'arriverait jamais à temps.

- Heu... tu peux m'expliquer ce qui est écrit ? demanda Alice à son amie. Céline s'effondra sur son lit et traduisit le message.

- Et c'est quoi le problème ? fit Alice presque en chuchotant. Céline bégaya quelque chose, puis tapa sa tête contre le mur en déblatérant. Alice y comprit quelques "Comment ça peut se faire ?", "Pourquoi ?" et un "Je suis bête !".

_Si moi aussi je recevais une lettre de mon père disant qu'on allait faire un petit voyage, qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de me récupérer __à__ la gare mais qu'un ami à lui allait m'accompagner à la maison, je serais choquée. Comme elle, _pensa Alice.

Céline riait nerveusement. Alice voulut la réconforter en lui disant que ce n'était rien de mauvais mais Céline était en colère contre elle-même.

- C'est idiot !

- Que tu aies oublié de lire la lettre plus tôt ?

- Oui.

Alice ne dit rien de plus. Céline avait raison ; c'était idiot. Après quelques instants de silence, Céline dit tristement :

- Il n'a pas dit à quoi ressemble le... l'ami de mon père. Si je ne le trouve pas... ?

- Tu viendras avec nous, dit Alice en souriant. Céline sourit aussi de bon cœur et se mit à ranger lentement les affaires éparpillés partout.

* * *

><p>Dans le Poudlard Express, Céline était si nerveuse qu'elle s'était mise à grignoter la manche de son pull. Ses yeux ronds regardaient tour à tour les recoins du compartiment, comme si elle comptait y rester pendant le reste de sa vie.<p>

Le paysage n'était pas très joyeux. En ce jour d'été, le ciel semblait être en colère contre le monde entier. Alice, la tête contre la fenêtre, regardait sans les voir les champs vides et boueux, et de temps à autre, quelques villages abandonnés.

On aurait dit que les "méchants" étaient partout. Ils étaient là, parmi les sorciers ou parmi les Moldus, guettant leur prochaines victimes, et attaquant au moment où on s'y attendait le moins. Qui pouvait dire au ciel de ne pas se fâcher ?

Céline cracha un fil qu'elle venait d'arracher de sa manche. À force de massacrer son pull, elle avait mal aux incisives.

- Je déteste avoir mal aux dents, marmonna-t-elle pour attirer l'attention d'Alice.

- Mmh ? fit celle-ci en ne daignant même pas lever sa tête.

- Laisse tomber, dit Céline.

La fille rousse pensa chanter quelque chose. Mais elle dut mettre cette idée de côté pour la bonne et simple raison de ne pas laisser Alice dormir. Elle avait le don de s'endormir en écoutant la plupart des chansons elfiques, ce qui amusait bien Céline vu qu'elle lui racontait plus tard ce qu'elle avait vu dans son rêve, mais là elle préférait qu'Alice reste éveillée pour la rassurer. La jeune fille ne voulait pas rester seule avec ses pensées.

Le train se rapprochait de plus en plus de Londres. Quand Céline ouvrit sa malle afin d'y mettre sa baguette, Alice lui conseilla de ne pas la ranger, ce qui causa un nouveau sentiment désagréable dans l'estomac de Céline.

- On ne sait jamais, dit Alice, il faut toujours être prudent. Moi non plus, je ne rangerai pas ma baguette.

Céline acquiesça. Chaque minute, son minuscule visage devenait de plus en plus pâle. Ses yeux, déjà trop grands pour son visage, semblaient s'arrondir et une mince ride s'était dessinée sur son front.

Alice resta immobile pendant une seconde, le temps de se rendre compte à quel point Céline était nerveuse. Pendant le trajet, elle n'avait pas fait particulièrement attention et maintenant, elle le regrettait.

- Mais arrête de t'inquiéter, bon sang ! Tu ressembles à Dippet !

Les lèvres minces de la fille se courbèrent un tout petit peu. Cette fois, Alice s'énerva et se leva pour secouer Céline par les épaules.

- Aaaah ! C'est bon, arrête !

Juste au moment où Céline était en train de secouer Alice pour se venger, le train entra dans la gare. La rousse se figea sur place ; un frisson avait parcouru sa colonne vertébrale et une douleur stupide s'était placée dans son ventre. Elle mit sa main instinctivement sur sa bouche pour se ronger les ongles, mais Alice la tira par le bras pour l'obliger à ranger ses dernières affaires.

Le train s'arrêta enfin. Sur le quai, des familles aux mines inquiètes attendaient. Les filles ne sortirent pas tout de suite du compartiment. Céline chercha son père du regard, en vain. Le grand homme aux cheveux argentés n'était nulle part. Elle regarda au coin habituel où il l'attendait toujours, et croisa le regard d'un _autre._

C'était un homme aussi grand que son père. Il était brun et habillé en couleurs sombres comme quelqu'un qui essaierait de se fondre dans la foule. Des yeux dorés et brillants ressortissaient dans son visage pâle et assez jeune. Il semblait regarder Céline depuis longtemps, et quand celle-ci croisa son regard insistant, il fit un petit mouvement de la tête.

Tout en regardant le nouveau venu, Céline toucha le bras d'Alice. Son amie suivit son regard, puis demanda :

- C'est lui ?

- Probablement, répondit Céline sans rompre le contact visuel.

- Alors vas-y !

Céline se baissa pour ramasser sa malle. Elle sortit lentement du train, puis se dirigea vers l'homme.

- Mes parents m'attendent là... Si ce n'est pas lui, tu viendras avec nous.

La rousse acquiesça, mais elle _sentait _que c'était lui. Elle serra son amie dans ses bras, lui promit d'écrire si elle trouvait un hibou, puis s'éloigna. Toute seule, elle tira sa malle trop grande après elle. Elle sentait le regard d'Alice dans son dos, lui donnant un peu de courage.

Finalement, l'homme adossé contre le mur daigna venir vers la jeune fille. À un mètre d'elle, il s'arrêta et sortit une petite photo de sa poche.

- Je ne pensais pas avoir besoin de cela pour vous retrouver, mais votre père a insisté pour que je la prenne avec moi, dit-il en tendant la photo à Céline.

C'était leur photo de famille prise deux ans auparavant. Céline pensa qu'elle n'avait pas trop changé, puisqu'elle avait toujours des yeux immenses, un petit visage et des cheveux roux bouclés.

Sans aucun mal, l'homme prit la poignée de la malle dans sa main gauche et tendit l'autre main à Céline.

- Je vous connais déjà, mais je ne pense pas que vous me connaissez. Je m'appelle Henry, dit-il, ou Heinrich comme on dit en Allemagne, poursuivit-il en baissant un peu la voix.

- Enchantée, dit simplement Céline. Son attention était centrée vers Lisa, qui avait jeté un regard abasourdi vers eux. Sa mère l'avait prise par l'épaule et tirée vers le passage dans le mur, sans la laisser dire un mot.

La rousse remarqua que Henri aussi regardait vers Lisa. Ses sourcils étaient un peu froncés, comme s'il se remémorait des anciens souvenirs.

_"C'est un demi-elfe-demi-créature ou quelque chose comme ça, mais il vit en Allemagne."_

Céline laissa un moment sa peur et ses mauvais sentiments s'évader de son esprit. Elle n'arrivait pas à écouter son instinct quand elle était sous pression, quand la panique et l'angoisse prenaient le relais.

Un sentiment de _re__connaissance _afflua dans son esprit aussitôt qu'elle le permit. Elle distingua facilement la partie elfe de l'homme en face d'elle. La noblesse du peuple Noldo s'était forgée en son esprit, mais le sang humain était aussi là.

Quand Henri détacha son regard du passage, il remarqua que la fille le regardait attentivement. Il lui sourit et demanda :

- Alors, on y va ? Notre route est longue, mais Dieu merci je peux transplaner.

- Vous êtes sorcier ?

- Bien sûr, sinon comment j'aurais pu venir jusqu'ici ?

_Donc, il est comme moi._

_JE NE SUIS PAS LA SEULE ! _


	16. Monsieur et Madame

Nouveau chapitre, nouvelles aventures (et nouveaux repas) !

Remerciements à ma béta adorée, et bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

><p>- Donc vous êtes né ici, comme moi ?<p>

- Oui.

- Vous avez quel âge ? Attendez, je devine... Une centaine ?

- Oui.

- Ça alors !

_Silence de deux secondes._

- Vous êtes vraiment un sorcier ?

- Oui.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Nous allons transplaner quand ?

- Bientôt.

- Vous le faites comment ?

- Tu verras.

- C'est étrange, vous n'avez pas dit "Oui".

_Silence un tout petit peu plus long que deux secondes__…_

Côte à côte, le "jeune" homme et la petite fille marchaient dans une rue de Londres. Les gens passaient rapidement, la tête baissée et les yeux regardant partout sans s'arrêter sur une chose spécifique.

Ah non, parfois ils regardaient pendant une seconde la petite fille rousse discutant joyeusement avec... heu... son grand frère ? Ou son père ? Aucune importance.

- Nous allons au Chemin de Traverse, maintenant ?

- Oui.

- Vous avez encore dit "Oui" !

Henri se retint de soupirer. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi la fille avait décidé de parler sans arrêt, et comment elle avait pu quitter si rapidement ses airs de jeune fille sage et intelligente. Elle était enfantine et joyeuse, avec les énormes yeux bleus qu'elle avait rivé sur le visage de Henri.

- Vous ne vous plaignez pas de la lourdeur de mon coffre. Mon grand frère _déteste _porter ça.

Henri ne dit rien, mais cela n'empêcha pas Céline de parler pendant le reste du chemin. Elle demanda pourquoi ils devaient aller là-bas pour transplaner, s'ils pouvaient aussi regarder un peu les magasins, pourquoi ils n'avaient pas le temps de les regarder, et d'ailleurs, pourquoi son père n'était pas venu, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi...

- Voilà le Chaudron Baveur ! Allez, entre...

_Ouf._

Ils étaient à peine entrés dans le pub lugubre quand Henri remarqua que Céline lui tirait les pans de sa chemise depuis trente secondes.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Est-ce qu'on est obligé de transplaner ?

_Drôle de petite Gryffondor. _

- C'est moins dangereux que la poudre de cheminette, tu ne risques pas de te perdre. Et ça te fera un merveilleux souvenir pour raconter à tes amis.

Henri se détourna de Céline pour envoyer l'énorme coffre en avance. Il croyait que Céline allait arrêter de poser des questions et qu'il pourrait enfin laisser une chance de repos à son cerveau travaillant sans cesse pour trouver des réponses satisfaisantes.

- Vous ne m'avez pas dit où on allait exactement.

_Ta curiosité a-t-elle une limite ?_

- Surprise !

Céline regarda le sorcier avec une mine signifiant clairement qu'elle trouvait ça stupide.

- D'accord, c'était idiot. Mais on est en retard, ton père ne va pas apprécier cela. Si tu veux savoir, nous allons en Europe.

Henri regarda sa montre, puis d'une voix énergique, dit :

- Prête pour ton tout premier transplanage ? On y va ! en agrippant le bras de la fille avant de tourner.

* * *

><p>Quand Céline reprit conscience, elle n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux. Quelque part entre le sommeil et l'oreiller, son cerveau essayait de déchiffrer les nombreux indices capables de lui dire où elle se trouvait. Le doux lit lui fit d'abord croire qu'elle était toujours à Poudlard.<p>

_Poudlard... Vacances... Alice... LE TRAIN !_

Céline se redressa presque sur le champ. Si sa tête n'avait pas cogné contre une chose non-identifiée, elle aurait pu même ouvrir les yeux.

- Aïe ! Calme-toi, jeune fille !

Les deux globes bleus mirent une seconde à se débarrasser de la brume empêchant une vue claire. La toute première chose que la fille remarqua fut le soleil du matin, éclairant une chambre et une femme blonde tenant sa tête en souriant.

- Couche-toi, ta tête va tourner. Quoique, ton crâne est assez dur...

La femme avait raison. La brume de ses yeux se tourna en grosses couvertures noires s'affaissant sur sa vue et sa conscience, et Céline se laissa tomber sur son oreiller.

- Je suis où, moi ? À l'infirmerie ? marmonna-t-elle, les yeux toujours fermés.

- Ah non, tu es en vacances, tu as oublié ?

- Vacances ? J'ai raté le train ? Vous êtes la nouvelle infirmière ? Vacances ? déblatéra la fille en essayant de se lever.

- Non, non, calme toi, petite. Tout va bien... Ton père viendra dans une minute, ne t'inquiète pas, fit la femme en tirant la couverture sur Céline. La rousse paraissait tellement perdue que la femme lui sourit gentiment, avant d'ouvrir la porte au père de la jeune fille.

_Oh non... L'école a appelé mon père._

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

- Papa ?

Le sourire de l'elfe embrouilla encore plus l'esprit de Céline.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La femme blonde laissa passer le nouveau venu, puis quitta la chambre en fermant la porte derrière elle.

- On dirait que tu n'as pas aimé le transplanage. Le pauvre Henri, son bras est brûlé. Nous aurions dû t'emmener par la poudre de cheminette, mais bon…

Le père semblait parler plus à lui-même qu'à Céline, qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose.

- Je n'ai pas fait de bêtise ? Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard aux alentours. Elle se rendait compte que la chambre ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'infirmerie.

- On est chez les... Goldabern, ou quelque chose du genre. Ne leur dis pas que je ne me rappelle plus leur nom de famille, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à sa fille. La concernée essaya de se souvenir d'une certaine famille appelée Goldabern dans l'histoire entière des elfes, mais n'y parvint pas. Son père la regarda de ses yeux gris brillants en souriant d'un air compréhensif. Il se leva quelques secondes plus tard en lui demandant si elle avait faim.

- Non. Ari est là ?

- Non. Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas faim ?

L'information prit du temps à infiltrer les méninges de Céline.

- Si... non ! Pourquoi il n'est pas là ? Où est Beyhan? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Elle avait une expression tellement stupide que son père ne se put se retenir de rire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ton frère va parfaitement bien. Il a juste décidé de nous poser un lapin pour un moment. Mais moi, j'ai l'impression que tu dois manger quelque chose...

- Beyhan ? interrompit Céline.

Un silence tendu suivit ces paroles. Les yeux de l'elfe, âgé de trois mille années, se perdirent dans les fils de la petite tapisserie accrochée au mur d'en face. Et pour la première fois de la journée, Céline eut l'impression que son père avait des soucis bien plus profonds que les siens. La fille tira légèrement la manche de la chemise de son père, et capta le regard profond de son parent inquiet.

- Elle va bien ? dit Céline à voix basse.

- Oui, elle va bien. Elle est juste allée voir des proches.

_Les proches de Maman ? En plein dans la guerre ?_

L'elfe put lire ces dernières pensées à travers les yeux bleus de sa fille. C'était assez facile de faire ça surtout quand elle avait peur.

- Non, non, pas des proches. Des amis à elle, plutôt. Dans le seul lieu où il n'y a pas la guerre. Tu ne penses pas que je l'aurais envoyée en plein milieu d'une guerre aussi horrible que celle-là ?

Céline poussa un soupir. Tellement de sentiments étaient cachées dans cette petite bouffée d'air échappant des poumons d'une fillette inquiète pour ses "trésors" à elle. Puis une sensation plutôt dérangeante se planta dans son estomac.

- J'ai faim, dit-elle en grimaçant.

Le père et sa fille descendirent des escaliers menant à l'étage en dessous. Là, Céline commença à observer son environnement : des murs de pierre presque parfaits, quelques tableaux de paysages et de larges pièces éclairées par des fenêtres intelligemment placées.

En entrant dans la salle à manger, une petite sensation de timidité tirailla le ventre de la jeune fille. En effet, un elfe à l'air particulièrement intimidant était assis au bout de la table et fixait Céline avec un sourire supposé être bienveillant. Après quelques brefs mots de politesse, le père et sa fille s'assirent côte à côte. En face de Céline se trouvait une elfe blonde. Elle constata que cette elfe devait être la fille du maître de maison, vu qu'elle paraissait tout aussi intimidante que lui. Henri, lui, n'était pas là. Maintenant qu'elle y faisait attention, quelques sièges étaient libres. Peut-être que la famille était bien plus nombreuse ?

Tandis que son père discutait avec Monsieur le Maître de Maison, Céline se concentra pleinement sur le bol de soupe en face d'elle. Elle leva la tête seulement quand la gentille elfe qui était venue la voir tout à l'heure lui dit en souriant qu'elle devait avoir très faim. Céline répondit par un simple "oui" et un petit sourire poli avant de fourrer une autre cuillère de liquide délicieux dans la bouche. Puis elle constata que l'elfe la regardait toujours en souriant et elle eut la bonne idée de préciser que la soupe était très bonne.

Pendant le reste du repas, le père de Céline continua à discuter avec son ancien ami. Elle surprit son regard de temps à autre, mais elle ne s'y intéressa pas beaucoup. L'elfe en face d'elle parlait avec la gentille dame supposée être sa mère, et Céline communiquait joyeusement avec le peu de nourriture restant dans son assiette.

Le dernier petit pois avalé, les conversations laissèrent leur place à un silence de satiété un peu bizarre. En effet, tout le monde semblait attendre quelque chose. Optimiste, Céline se dit que ce devait être quelque chose de bien... ou comestible.

- Jeune demoiselle, avez-vous bien mangé ? demanda finalement l'ami de son père.

- Oui, merci beaucoup, répondit Céline avec toute la politesse dont elle était capable.

- Bien... Et vous semblez vous être reposée aussi, non ?

- Oui.

- Très bien. Alors je peux vous considérer prête pour l'entraînement. Rendez-vous dans une demi-heure dans la cour de pierre.

_Ah non. _

_Pitié._

* * *

><p>Un petit commentaire ?<p> 


End file.
